


Sugarcoated

by Shaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Sugardaddy, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, I just love all of them so much, I swear it's McGenji, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaw/pseuds/Shaw
Summary: It wasn't that nothing went right by Jesse. It was more like everything was just a tad bit on the mediocre side. He'd since accepted that life wasn't a fairy tale and happy endings weren't guaranteed. Not for him at least; Happiness was out there somewhere though, right?





	1. Dismal Grey, Rainy Day

A distant roll of thunder rumbled in the background behind the soft sound of ska music and dishes clattering together. Jesse McCree ran a hand through his hair, hat discarded on the table he sat at while he continued to nurse a cup of coffee. He hadn’t planned on spending his day off outside of the house but Gabriel had insisted he come and spend some quality time with him. 

 

This quality time more or less consisted of Jesse existing in the same space as Gabe. He couldn’t complain. The little shop, dubbed Cafe de la Noche, was a pleasant place to spend the rainy mid-morning. Most of the regulars were there at the moment, all of them more or less minding their own business as they drank and ate. The new hire Gabe had been complaining about was on register, staring at her nails. Jesse peered at her nametag once more to remind himself. Olivia was written in purple and accompanied by a small skull. 

 

“You’d think by now Jack would understand he either needs to wear his glasses or put in his contacts.” Gabe took a sudden seat across from Jesse, a hand pushing through his snow white hair as he tossed a small towel over his shoulder.

 

“What’d he do this time?” Blinking slowly and offering a wane smile, Jesse took another long drink from his large cup and smacked his lips at the bitterness of the drink. Gabe crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. 

“Apparently he couldn’t tell the difference between the salt and sugar. Or the cinnamon and chili powder.” Jesse winced slightly. Salt and sugar he could understand, but cinnamon and chili powder? 

 

“You get it all fixed up before anybody noticed?” 

 

“Of course; some of us can actually tell the difference between our spices.” Gabriel paused before placing his cheek into his palm. He stared intently at Jesse for several moments, prompting a brow raise from the man. 

 

“Haven’t been sleeping well? You look tired.” At this Jesse frowned. Well, excuse him.

 

“Tryna tell me somethin’?”

 

“Yeah you look like shit. I’m counting at least eight new wrinkles.” Setting his cup down and leaning back in his seat, Jesse couldn’t help the sneer. Gabe’s own lips quirked with a smile at his indignation. 

 

“Comin’ from you, old man, that’s hilarious. ‘ve been workin’ a lot of doubles lately. Late nights, early mornings. You know how it is.” Gabe’s fingers drummed against his cheekbone as he hummed in acknowledgement. He was staring at Jesse thoughtfully; Jesse knew what was coming next. He decided he’d cut him off. 

 

“An’ no, ‘m not gonna quit my job to come work for you here.” With a shrug, Gabriel conceded before he’d even began. Jesse shook his head and chuffed under his breath. It was all in good will and nature but Jesse had his reasons for turning Gabe down. 

 

“I figured you’d say that. I was going to try and bribe you with employee discounts again but seems you have your mind made up for real.” 

 

“Just ‘bout, I’d say. You don’t gotta worry so much about me. Gives you more time to worry about Jack.” 

 

“I always have time to worry about Jack, kid. With you I have a schedule.” The conversation felt like it was replayed from another time. Another place. Jesse shook the memories away despite the fondness, deigning to stay in the now. 

 

“Speakin’a Jack, shouldn’t you get back to him before he accidentally swaps the chocolate sauce with the worcestershire?” Gabriel snorted back a laugh at this and cracked a smile. 

 

“Have some respect for your elders, punk. Besides, I always keep Jack’s spare glasses on hand. Gives him one less excuse not to wear them.” 

 

“Talking crap about Jackie without me?” The young woman from the register had slunk over without Jesse or Gabe noticing, hunkering down in a chair nabbed from another table. Jesse regarded her cooly. Gabe clucked his tongue at her and shook his head. 

 

“Did anyone say you could get off register?” Olivia, as Jesse reminded himself she had a name, frowned at this and clicked her long purple nails against the table top. 

 

“Aw, c’mon Gabe! You’re not working either…”

 

“That’s Mister Reyes to you, young m’am.” Gabriel was being stern with her but Jesse could tell the two were already getting along better than they let on. Olivia pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, sinking down defiantly as she stared at Gabriel. He stared back before silently admitting defeat and turning back to Jesse. A sharp grin broke on Olivia’s face at this and she sat back up. 

 

“So, who’s this guy anyways? Estranged son from a former lover?” 

 

“Hardly.” Gabe answered. Jesse arched a brow at the wild guess Olivia had thrown out. 

 

“You’re an eccentric one, ain’tcha? You gotta stop pickin’ kids up off the street, boss.” 

 

“What can I say? I have a problem.” Olivia tensed slightly before seeming to realize Jesse had been joking and gave an airy laugh. Gabe reached out and clapped her shoulder warmly before standing up and stretching. 

 

“Seriously, Liv, back to work. Jesse doesn’t need you bothering him on his day off.” Despite the reprimand, Olivia did not initially get up. Brown eyes sparkling she stared at Jesse as if she had found out something incredibly important about him.

 

“Jesse, huh? Yeah, yeah, okay, Gabie, I’ll get right to it.” Gabriel seemed surprised at such an immediate victory. Jesse supposed Olivia was normally much harder to persuade. He watched her as she got up and strode to her post, one of the regulars immediately coming up to her. 

 

“I meant to ask, how’d your date go?” Jesse paused, mind racing to figure out what Gabriel was talking about. Date, date, date… He’d gone on a date? Oh! Oh, right. A grimace slowly spread across Jesse’s face as he ducked his head down and rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“Shucks, now why’dya have to go an’ ask me about that huh?” Gabriel’s eye narrowed slightly as he took in the reaction to his otherwise innocent question. 

 

“Jesse…” 

 

“I got stood up. Don’t go pressin’ on wounds when they ain’t even scabbed, alright?” His tone came out a little sharper than he meant it to but Gabriel’s expression only softened. 

 

“Seriously? Again?… I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t go apologizin’ for nothin’. Not like it’s your fault.” Gabe stood there for a second more, seeming to want to say something. Jesse kept his gaze trained out the shopfront window. 

 

“Stick around. There’s something I want to talk to you about, regarding all this. And hey, everything’s on the house today. My treat.” A hand came down on top of Jesse’s head and ruffled his hair affectionately. He watched Gabe go, presumably to hunt down where Jack was and what he was up to after his latest series of blunders. 

 

With one more heavy sigh, Jesse picked his cup back up and returned to looking out the window. The overcast sky continued to drizzle and rumble, and the day stretched on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Consumed done I can finally work on this little gem that's been sitting in the back of my head since then. Warning for those curious that go and read said fanfic: PLEASE heed the tags and warnings! It's not the most vanilla fanfic I've written! I would hate for anyone to get triggered reading it.


	2. About Me

When closing time came the rain had stopped and the rumble of thunder faded to memory. The low hanging grey skies stuck around stubbornly but forecast had called for the weather to clear by sundown. Jesse was thankful for it since this meant that when he got home he could smoke out on the porch rather than hiding in his garage. Although why his mind was stuck on these thoughts rather than whatever Gabe was trying to convey in subtle word play and glances was beyond him. 

 

“I just think maybe it’s time you get out of routine, meet some new people. Play around a bit.” 

 

“A-huh..” Jesse responded absently, thumbs threaded through the currently vacant belt loop of his jeans. Gabe had taken him to the back room where Olivia was currently tacking away at the work computer, presumably finishing up her job for the day. It looked more like she was on eBay. 

 

“Move it, kid. The adults have important business to attend to.” Olivia quickly switched tabs and looked up at Gabe huffily, clicking her nails against the keys as she continued to type without so much as glancing at the screen. 

 

“Excuse me? I’m working right now, so--” Olivia didn’t have another moment to speak as Gabriel pushed her gently by the shoulder. Jesse watched this benignly, reminded of his own time working under Gabriel back when he had been his manager. Olivia groaned softly and got up, pouting as she stared at the computer screen with a hint of worry. 

 

“Be quick about it at least! Somebody’s trying to snipe an offer out from under me…” Gabe arched one white eyebrow at this but said nothing in return, waving Jesse over. He complied with a grunt, leaning over the older man’s shoulder to watch the monitor. 

 

“We’ll start by making you a profile.” Jesse frowned. Profile? Squinting at the screen he quickly parsed what it was Gabriel was doing. 

 

“Naw, now Gabriel, I don’t think I quite agreed to this.” 

 

“You’re making Jesse a dating profile!” Olivia chimed in at this moment, perching over Gabriel’s other shoulder and grinning. Jesse didn’t quite enjoy having some random woman he’d just met getting into his personal business like this but he supposed it was all too late now. He grimaced besides himself and folded his arms over his chest. 

 

“There’s no harm in it, Jesse. We make you one, you’re not obligated to touched it with a ten foot pole if you don’t want to. What do you want your username to be?” 

 

“Make it Casanova-something.” Olivia added helpfully. Jesse wanted to leave and bury his face into a pillow. It’d be his luck it’d suffocate him. Gabe was right in one regard though. Jesse wouldn’t have to even so much as think about this once it was over and done with. Nobody could technically force him to do this. If just having an account would get this subject off his back then he could do that. 

 

“Well, I don’t know. Something simple I guess?” When was the last time Jesse had put thought into a username? Gabe turned in the chair to look at Jesse, taking him in up and down before turning back to the computer. 

 

“CowboyCasanova it is.” Gabe announced, keys clicking as he typed.

 

“Aw, come on now.” Jesse lamented.

 

“That’s perfect.” Olivia snickered. Jesse felt like he was pouting. Maybe he was. You know what, he had a right to pout in the moment. When would he be left alone for his fashion choices? 

 

“Okay, I’m making your password EltonJohn.”

 

“Dare I ask why?” Jesse inquired. Gabe shrugged noncommittally and continued tacking away at keys slowly but surely. 

 

“It says it needs at least one number.” Olivia added in, gaze intent on the computer monitor. Gabriel stopped and hummed tunelessly in thought. 

 

“Okay, scratch that, I’m making it EltonJohn69.” 

 

“I got a bad feelin’; y’all are havin’ a bit too much fun with this.” Jesse watched as Gabriel put in his birthday. A little symbol popped up next to the box containing the information. 

 

“A Taurus, huh?” The way Sombra said this made Jesse a little defensive. He didn’t know jack shit about zodiac stuff but he knew that people who did could read you like a book before you knew what was coming for you. He grunted in response and shifted in place. She continued looking at him with a knowing expression. 

 

Gabriel filled out a surprising amount of information without Jesse’s assistance including but not limited to: his current email address, home address, and cell phone number. Jesse had to remind Gabe not to pass any of this along to Olivia, what with how she was looking at him funny. Although if he was being honest with himself she seemed like she’d already committed it all to memory. 

 

“Okay, hobbies. Do you actually do anything besides work nowadays?” 

 

“What, you can’t fill that out on your own?” Gabe shrugged. 

 

“I would, but nothing is coming to mind. As far as I can tell all you do for fun anymore is sleep, smoke, and drink.” It hurt a bit, but Jesse wouldn’t admit it. Mainly because it was mostly truth. Jesse had stopped doing a lot of things he enjoyed, most of them a long time ago. He rubbed his palm across his jaw and tried to think of some old things he used to do for fun. 

 

“Put down horseback riding.” Olivia’s interjection made Jesse’s brow furrow. 

 

“I’ve never even been in the company of a horse.” 

 

“What?” This seemed to genuinely surprise her. “What kind of cowboy are you then?” 

 

“Well for starters, ‘m not a cowboy.” Gabe was typing. What was he typing. 

 

“You are now.” God damn it. Already starting with lies, were they? Jesse took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. Well now apparently he went horseback riding for fun. Might as well happen like this. 

 

“I still like goin’ out to the range when I can, if that’s anything.” He finally added. Gabriel nodded and went back to typing. Olivia decided to put in her two cents despite nobody asking her. 

 

“Are you sure you should be putting that on your dating profile? I don’t know about you but if I saw someone talking about how much they like shooting guns I’d steer totally clear of them.” The sneer that stretched on Jesse’s face just couldn’t be helped. He didn’t quite recall asking Olivia her personal opinion. 

 

“We’ll leave it and see how it goes.” Gabriel announced. 

 

“Your funeral.” She responded with a dismissive hand wave. Jesse grunted. He could really see how Olivia got on Gabe’s nerves. He watched as the two embellished his profile with minimal input from himself. Apparently Jesse now enjoyed horseback riding, bar hopping, hiking and camping, billiards, and volunteered at the local animal shelter. Not all of it was total lies but Jesse hadn’t touched a pool stick since he was 23; don’t even get him started on the last time he managed to go on a hiking trip. 

 

“This is all fine and dandy but really, y’all--” Gabriel raised a hand to cut him off. Jesse shut up despite himself. 

 

“What are you looking for in an ideal partner? I put you down as looking for men or women so try to be broad here.” While Jesse was thankful Gabriel had remembered his sexuality, he wasn’t too happy to sit here and conjure up the image of the perfect mate for their viewing pleasure. Tapping the toe of his boot nervously, Jesse started to chew on the inside of his cheek. 

 

“Damn, Iunno… Someone who ain’t too tight and strung up? Laid back. Likes jokes?”

 

“You tell jokes?” Jesse shot Olivia a sharp look and she raised her hands in submission. 

 

“Gabe, I don’t really think this is great idea.”

 

“Come on, kid, just tell the truth.” The truth. Jesse wasn’t sure what the truth was. It had been a hot second since he’d truly entertained the idea of being in a relationship with someone. Sure he was only 36 but it was starting to feel like he was doomed to bachelor life forever. Swallowing tightly, Jesse took his pride and shoved it down for the moment. 

 

“Someone who’s sincere, not afraid to say what they’re thinkin’. They gotta be kind though. Bein’ vocal about your thoughts ain’t for nothin’ if all you gotta say is somethin’ cruel.” A pause while Gabriel continues typing, nodding along silently to what was being said. 

 

“I guess if they enjoyed the simple things in life that’d be easier on my wallet.”

 

“That makes you sound cheap.” Olivia added. Her voice didn’t hold as much bite as her previous teasing did. Jesse was silently thankful for this but still opted to ignore her for the time being. It was less about being cheap and more about being just above poverty line. 

 

“Someone who wouldn’t mind stayin’ up all night just to watch the sunrise, goin’ out on car rides with nowhere to go. Y’know, little things.” Jesse felt like he was heating up a bit under the collar. He shouldn’t be getting flustered just thinking about doing things with a figurative special someone. He wasn’t 17 for god’s sake. Maybe it really had been too long since his last steady relationship. 

 

“Anything physically you’re looking for?” 

 

“Naw. Best not to judge books by covers, y’know?”

 

“Good kid.” The praise was nonchalant. Jesse waved it off. Was no use getting high and mighty over just being decent. Gabriel went on typing for a while longer, skipping over parts where pictures were asked for. Eventually he stopped, popped the joints in his hands, and leaned back. 

 

“Alright, we’re done here. CowboyCasanova is officially online. Single and ready to mingle.”

 

“Joy…” 

 

“You have to tell us if you get any matches.” Once more Jesse was reminded that Olivia had been in the room the whole time, probably absorbing Jesse’s personal information like a human shaped sponge. Mouth tightening, he hummed back a response.

 

“Make sure to change your password when you get home. Unless you want this one snooping through all your stuff.” Gabe gestured to Olivia off-handedly and she smiled slyly at the mention. 

 

“Right. Thanks for the heads up.” 

 

“Come on, Gabe, that was one time!”

 

“According to you, at least.” Gabe shot back, eyeing Olivia pointedly. She shrugged and continued to grin. Jesse came to the conclusion that either she was very good at her job or Gabriel liked her a whole lot. There was no reason she was still around otherwise. 

When Jesse left it was with Olivia tailing after him in a not so subtle manner. His luck was that she at least stopped outside the store front, nonchalantly cleaning the window as she watched him go. Climbing into his car and turning it on he stopped to run his hands over his face. He’d been played like a fiddle. God damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you just tuning in, heya, I'm your author! Nice to meetcha and welcome along for the ride. I have a general idea of what I want this fic to be like and how I want it to end but the middle will be a fun little adventure for all of us. If you have any ideas for things that you'd like to see in this fic don't even sweat and drop it in the comments! I can't say if I'll actually use it or not but there's always a chance and I'll give you a little shout out in the notes for your contributions. Anyways, happy reading!


	3. Man's Bestfriend

The second Jesse got home he went out back with his dog and took a seat on his sunchair. With a cigarette stuck between his teeth and phone in hand he got to checking his email. He had several spam emails, a couple from his bosses, and then one that he sat and stared at for quite a while. 

 

Wayne came over and braced his front paws on the arm rests of the chair, staring up at Jesse expectantly with his favorite toy in his mouth. Jesse could only distractedly pat him behind the ears as he clicked on the email and stared a little longer. 

 

It was a confirmation email from the site that Gabriel had signed him up on. Technically he didn’t have to confirm it. Gabe had even said that after they’d made it he wouldn’t have to so much as look at it again. But Jesse had backed himself into a bit of a corner. He was… curious. Curious and maybe a bit lonely. Wayne was a good pooch but Jesse had woken up to himself spooning his dog a couple times and there were just limits to how much you could depend on a dog to keep you company. 

 

That train of thought led to Jesse confirming his account and going to take a look at it. Apparently they had their own app too. He’d hold off on that for the time being. He wasn’t on his phone nearly enough to justify getting an app for a dating service he wasn’t even sure he would stick with for the long run. 

 

Wayne pawed at him insistently until Jesse finally took the toy from his mouth and threw it for him. The mutt barked happily before chasing after it. Jesse looked up to fondly watch him tumble over himself in the wet grass. 

 

He still needed a profile picture. The thought hit Jesse quite suddenly. He stared down at his phone in thought. He had that picture of himself that he put as his profile image for his job account, would that do? No, that was a bit too professional. Not to mention he didn’t need people thinking he was promoting a company. 

 

He had one other picture of himself on hand that wasn’t completely worthless, but it was a bit… Old. Not years or anything, but just old enough that it was obvious it was taken a while ago. He looked less haggard, more vibrant and lively. He quickly set it as his profile picture and made the second picture a picture of Wayne he’d taken recently. 

 

That would do. He turned his phone off then and shoved it into his pocket, instead turning his attention to the cigarette in his mouth. Wayne trotted back up to him and repeated his request for fetch. Jesse smiled fondly at him, rubbing his face roughly. 

 

“Hey there, rascal. You keep busy while I was gone all day?” Wayne squeaked his toy, seemingly in response, tail wagging a mile a minute. Jesse took the toy and threw it again, a little harder towards the far corner of the yard. Wayne went charging off after it in turn. 

 

“Should put you in one of those fancy agility contest. Too bad they only take purebreds, huh?” Through the conversation with his dog, Jesse was poignantly aware that he really wished Wayne could talk back. Instead the dog just watched him when he spoke, half flopped ears standing up as best they could. The dog cocked his head before going back to chewing on his toy. Eventually he came back over for another toss. 

 

“Maybe Gabe was right about all this… Is a little weird that the most genuine socializing I do is with m’dog, ain’t it.” Another throw. The toy bounced off the fence and landed behind Wayne, prompting the dog to skid to a halt on the wet grass and backtrack. 

 

“‘Sides, not like I gotta be lookin’ for the one, right? Times ain’t like they used to. Can maybe hook up, get laid for once.” Okay, maybe he shouldn’t talk to his dog about getting laid. Didn’t matter if Wayne couldn’t actually understand him it was still a tad bit weird. Scratching his beard, Jesse sighed. 

 

“One thing’s for sure, they gotta like dogs. Ain’t that right, buddy?” Wayne looked up at Jesse again from where he sat gnawing on his toy, brown eyes full and alert. Managing a smile, Jesse plucked his cigarette from his mouth and crushed it in against the arm of the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name's Wayne, John Wayne. You know I told my friend I wouldn't go so slow burn that it takes me five chapters to even introduce the love interest but that's just the way things are shaping up apparently. With how I segment chapters it'll be a wonder what number we end up on if I can manage to actually make this a slowburn and not just rush to the good parts...


	4. Fresh Start

Jesse wakes up in the usual manner. Cramped, tangled with his dog, and with the kind of headache one gets from being jarred awake too suddenly. His alarm clock screams insistently for him to get up and the noise and sudden movement causes Wayne to pull himself up and trot away. Jesse mourns this fact simply because the loss of his dog meant the loss of the warmth he was providing. 

 

He turns a little too haplessly and almost throws himself off his mattress, once more wishing he actually had enough money to upgrade to a queen rather than a full. He had this conversation with himself every damn day nearly. 

 

Slapping the alarm off and dragging himself out of bed, Jesser rubbed his eyes and shuffled to the bathroom with full intentions of taking his routine morning piss before making himself a cup of coffee and some instant oatmeal. While washing his hands, Jesse stopped to look at himself in the mirror. Gabriel’s words came back to him. Did he really have new wrinkles? 

 

Leaning in and to look at him he examined his face carefully. Wrinkles weren’t the end of the world but god damn, he was a little young for them wasn’t he? A frown overtook him. Maybe he was just imagining things but it sorta looked like he did have some new worry lines to sport. A fleeting thought about wrinkle cream adverts passed through Jesse’s mind and was quickly squashed. He didn’t need any fucking wrinkle creams. He was fine. They weren’t even that noticeable!... 

 

Jesse left the bathroom before he could start doing ridiculous things akin to pulling at his face like a stressed mother having a midlife crisis. Wayne was in the kitchenette drinking from his water bowl as daintily as he always did. Jesse gave a muttered ‘princess’ under his breath and made way to the coffee maker. 

 

“Maple syrup or brown sugar cinnamon?” His own voice in the early morning silence was a bit jarring and even Wayne jumped slightly, ears alert. Moving his jaw as he opened up one of the cabinets and shuffled through the measly selection of nonperishable goods he had collected, Jesse went for the brown sugar cinnamon instant oatmeal. 

 

Sitting down in the living room with a cup of plain coffee and a bowl of steaming oatmeal, Jesse turned on the sound system and tuned in the early morning radio talk show he listened to every day. 

 

“Today’s hot topic! The sexting epidemic!” Eyes narrowing, Jesse shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth and ignored the way it burned his tongue and throat on the way down. He couldn’t really taste the brown sugar cinnamon anyways. 

 

“Klara, what exactly does, ah-- what exactly do you mean by epidemic, when you say that?” Jesse had to agree. He hadn’t exactly partaken in sexting before but he couldn’t imagine someone thinking that people being as horny as they’d always been was some kind of epidemic. Then again, Hysteria had been a legitimate medical condition once upon a time. History repeated itself. 

 

He listened to the radio hosts blabbering for quite some time about the hot topic of the day before they took an intermission for weather and traffic reports. He only half listened. No music would be playing until the show was over at 10 and by then Jesse would be in the middle of working. 

 

Work. Ugh. 

 

Jesse didn’t hate his job. He just hated that he had to keep two of them in order to keep it together. It was a bummer. Swallowing down his coffee without much mind to the temperature or flavor, Jesse grimaced and got up to put his dishes in the sink. 

 

A quick shower in which Jesse also brushed his teeth came next. By the time he was dressed and ready to go, the sun was starting to peek out over the horizon. Stopping to put his hat on and tug on his boots, Jesse took a moment to just sit there. After a moment of staring into nothing he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and started to go through it. 

 

“Oh.” The website had already matched him with two people. Why he was deciding now to look at it, who knew, but the revelation that two people had already been matched to him was… It felt kind of good, actually. Before he could become too distracted Jesse turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket. It could wait until the end of the day, for sure. 

 

As it turns out, Jesse really couldn’t wait until the end of the day. Several times he excused himself from his post to hole himself up in the dingy employee bathroom and stare at the matches in silence. 

 

Their usernames were burned into his brain at this point: RocketQueen9 and Sn0wball101. They were just a tad silly but Jesse had to remind himself his own username was CowboyCasanova. 

 

The profile pictures were small and a bit hard to make out but it was two rather pretty looking ladies. RocketQueen9 was grinning broadly in her photo, bright smile clear as day as she held aloft a fishing line with a real monster of a bass on the end. Sn0wball101 had a slightly less engaging photo, a simple picture of her lounged back with a fluffy white cat. 

 

Jesse kept up this routine of going back and forth between working and huddled away staring at the two actual living beings he had been paired with. Fate? Destiny? A sophisticated matchmaking algorithm? He couldn’t tell. 

 

When Jesse finally got off of work he was quick to make his way home, wanting to get on his laptop so he could get a better look at RocketQueen and Sn0wball. The website booted up slowly, causing Jesse to tap his toe impatiently. He realized then he hadn’t even removed his boots. While he waited he took them off and discarded them randomly. 

 

“Finally.” He clicked on RocketQueen9 first. Little hearts bubbled up around her avatar before the page switched to her profile. Jesse had to admit she was mighty good looking, muscular and tall from what he could tell in the now enlarged version of her profile picture. She had angular features, a dark tattoo resting around her eye that Jesse was sure must’ve hurt to get. 

 

The message button suddenly caught his attention, a little number three resting over it. Clicking it, he was transported to another page where it showed he had started a conversation with two people. Sn0wball101 was the first one and RocketQueen9 the second. He had two messages from the latter. 

 

> hey!

> your dog is super cute lol

 

Jesse stared. He stared long at hard. She called his dog cute. She liked dogs. A little check box in his head got a tick mark as he slowly typed back a response. 

 

< Yeah, sure is

< Nice fish ya got there

 

Jesse inwardly cringed at himself for the way he’d said that, but the message had already been sent. He drummed his fingers aimlessly over the keys of his laptop and let it sink in that he was really talking to someone, someone who perhaps had actual interest in him. The thought made his stomach flutter and his chest constrict slightly. God he really was getting riled up over nothing wasn’t he? 

 

He switched to Sn0wball’s message now, greeted by a similar message. 

 

> Oh my goodness, yr dog is sooo cute!! <3 <3 <3 What’s their name? OuO (yr pretty cute too!)

 

The little random letters at the end confused Jesse a bit but he brushed it off. Sn0wball had called him cute. Sure, it was an afterthought tacked onto a compliment for his dog but it was something. Jesse caught himself grinning like a fool over the praise nonetheless. 

 

< He thanks ya kindly His names Wayne, John Wayne

< You’re not hard on the eyes either

 

Flirting felt weird. It was like trying to work out a muscle after having gone for a prolonged amount of time not using it. Not that this was very high level flirting. He was just making pleasant conversation. Despite the prior exhaustion that had set in from another long day of work, Jesse felt full of energy. Setting his laptop aside he got up and started to pace. 

 

This was really happening. He was officially in the dating pool. And it had been so damn easy? 

 

A ping came from his laptop and Jesse quickly took a seat again, pulling it over and clicking excitedly. Sn0wball101 had already messaged him back. Jesse couldn’t help his smile.


	5. No Benefits Necessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually McPharah, it's just a cover for how they end up becoming buddies. You'll actually never guess who Fareeha ends up REALLY dating later on. I promise Genji will actually be introduced soon, I'm just useless and gay.

Jesse had a date. A whole, honest to God, no mistakes made date. He hadn’t expected to actually go out somewhere with someone so quickly but he wasn’t about to complain. It gave him a damn good reason to clear part of his calendar for the first time in forever. 

 

Her name was Fareeha. It was a lot nicer than RocketQueen9 in his opinion, even if the handle had gone from silly to cute in Jesse’s eyes. She had been the one to ask him to meet up with her somewhere, since they lived relatively close. Everytime Jesse tried to even think about it though a knot formed in his stomach. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was going to get stood up again. Fareeha didn’t seem like the type at all but neither did Jesse’s last few attempts. 

 

“You miss a’hundred percent of the shots ya don’t take.” He muttered to nobody in particular as he pulled a comb through his hair, brushing it what felt like the eighth time. He was fussing something fierce and all the nervous energy was getting to Wayne too. Speaking of that mutt, Jesse had been seriously considering if he should take him along or not. In the end it was decided Wayne could stay home. Jesse shouldn’t have to depend on his dog to carry him through this. 

 

They were going to a park, Jesse reminded himself. He didn’t need to look his best. Just, not his worst. Deciding against wearing a western-style shirt lest he come across as too committed to the cowboy thing, he went with a simple, blue short sleeve. Ten minutes were spent debating on if cologne was too formal for a park trip before Jesse forced himself out of the bathroom. He was going stir crazy cooping himself in there. 

 

The drive over felt excruciatingly long. Jesse kept checking the radio clock every second, fingers drumming on the wheel as he sighed through his nose and willed traffic to go just a little faster. It felt like an eternity before he actually made it to his destination. He was five minutes early. Despite this Fareeha was already standing around waiting for him, water bottle in hand and a baseball cap stuck backwards on her head. 

 

Jesse felt like he was moving through molasses, trekking up the incline to where Fareeha was waiting. She saw him first and a bright smile raced its way onto her face as she raised a hand in greeting. 

 

“Salam!”

 

“Hey there. Bit early, ain’cha?” Fareeha laughed softly at this, looking Jesse over so quickly he might’ve missed it if he wasn’t paying very careful attention at the moment. 

 

“I could say the same. I’m not about to complain; punctuality is important. Walk with me?” 

 

“I’d be charmed to.” Fareeha took a swig of water and capped the bottle before turning on her heels and taking off in a brisk power walk. It caught Jesse off guard initially before he easily loped along after her. They walked in a comfortable silence for several minutes, the sun beating down on them as they leisurely stroll together. 

 

“Thanks for agreeing to meet up with me, Jesse. It’s cool to meet you in person.” 

 

“A’course. I was a bit surprised ya wanted to meet so quickly. I was under the impression most online stuff tends to stay online longer.” Fareeha nodded solemnly at this and shrugged. 

 

“Usually it does.” A pause. “Decided to leave Wayne at home I see.” He couldn’t help but laugh despite the unnecessary moment of panic that crossed through him. Her tone was teasing not disappointed. Jesse beat back his jitters and slipped his hands into his pockets. 

 

“Yeah, was hopin’ you’d be here for me an’ not my dog.” 

 

“Of course! Although I can’t lie it’s nice to live vicariously through you. Can’t keep pets because of my schedule. Just wouldn’t be fair to them, you know?” Jesse paused, trying to recall if Fareeha had actually told him what she worked as. 

 

“Remind me again what’sit you do for a living?” She waved a hand and kicked a rock along the path they were walking. It skittered ahead of them, bouncing along the pavement. 

 

“Security guard at a private firm. Lots of odd hours, depending on when I manage to land an assignment.” Jesse whistled lowly. That was impressive. He could see it though, Fareeha all dressed up in a sleek uniform standing imposingly and staring people down with that piercing gaze of hers. Only vaguely though considering he was watching her kick around a rock like a little kid. 

 

“That ain’t half bad. Does it pay good?” Fareeha laughed again, head thrown back. She stared at Jesse for a second, grin on her face. 

 

“You’re coming for my money, huh? Here I thought you liked me for my amazing personality and bangin’ bod.” Jesse snorted slightly at the comment, caught off guard for a split second. His cheeks were already hurting from how hard he was grinning. This was nice. A lot nicer than he was expecting. 

 

“Shucks, ya caught me. Naw, was just askin’. If ya make good money doin’ it couldn’t you take the time off?” Fareeha considered this for a moment, licking her lips as she looked skyward in contemplation. 

 

“I guess, maybe. I like my job... I wanted to go into the military at first. My mom threw the biggest hissy fit though, said she couldn’t stand for it. Kindof hypocritical if you ask me but whatever.” 

 

“Mom’s military?” Jesse was surprised to see Fareeha open up so readily about this. He’d been expecting casual small talk and pleasantries. This was excellent though. Fareeha was easy to talk to. She’d been fun to text back and forth with but sometimes that didn’t carry into actual conversation. 

 

“Yep. She was finally discharged several years ago. I was wondering if they’d ever let her go. She’s-- what is it? She’s no spring chicken?” 

 

“Ah, yeah, you got it. What branch was she?” The talk of the military wasn’t anything new. What with Gabriel and Jack both being ex-military themselves. Jesse had once entertained the thought back when he was young and restless and figured there was nowhere else for ilk like him to go. 

 

“Special ops. Hush hush, you know?” To further the point, Fareeha put a finger to her lips. Jesse nodded. The talk of Fareeha’s mother got Jesse to thinking about his own past which wasn’t necessarily pleasant but what could be done about it. When the question inevitably came, Jesse answered as truthfully as he could muster. 

 

“I bounced around a lot. Dad walked early on and mom got caught in some trouble when I was young. I don’t really wanna hamper your mood with the whole sob story. Just know it got a decent ending, considerin’ ‘m here now chattin’ with ya.” Despite Jesse trying to put a positive spin on it, Fareeha’s expression still softened. She quieted up for a moment before moving along to a new subject. This one was less family orientated which Jesse was slightly discouraged about. He really hoped he hadn’t made Fareeha think she couldn’t talk about her mom. Seemed like she was important to her. 

 

“You hungry? I’m starving.” The sharp interjection into the conversation came as suddenly as the sudden loud gurgle from Fareeha’s gut did. Laughing softly, Jesse ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I could go for a bite to eat, yeah. In the mood for anything in particular?” She considered it carefully. Jesse could tell because she was staring at him as if she was looking right into him past skin and muscle. It was still slightly unnerving, even though he’d endured the intensity most of the meeting. He wondered if she knew just how intense she was staring. 

 

“You look like a guy who can handle his food. How about we go to the cheapest, greasiest place nearby and order the biggest thing they offer. I’ve got fifty bucks down that I can beat you.” 

 

“Ain’t that so? Don’t go makin’ bets you don’t know for sure you can follow through on. Fifty bucks on the table huh? I’ll take ya on that. Let’s get along then.” 

 

Jesse lost. He couldn’t quite believe it but Fareeha had ripped through the whole meal as if it was nothing, even nursing a celebratory milkshake afterwards. Jesse had made it most the way through his meal in turn but hadn’t been able to match his lunchmate’s pace. He finished eventually, feeling slightly bloated and lethargic as all Hell. He smacked down the fifty and Fareeha gladly took it, grinning at him. 

 

“So, about making bets I don’t know I can follow through on…” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t rub it in. You eat like a monster. Anybody told you that?” 

 

“Maybe once or twice. Who’s keeping track, anyways?” She sipped slyly on her straw, smiling around it as she continued to drink. Jesse wasn’t sure where she was putting it all given how much she’d already eaten. He’d probably be on the verge of barfing if he tried shoving a milkshake in with all the food he’d eaten. He pat his stomach lightly and stifled a burp. 

 

“I do have to say, that was mighty impressive. Don’t think I’ve seen quite a display before. Ever considered those eatin’ competition? ‘M sure you could win much more than some measly fifty bucks doin’ what you just did.” There was a moment’s pause as Fareeha grinned and stirred her drink around absently, shaking her head. 

 

“I’m not quite that ambitious. I’ll keep it in mind though.” After paying for their respective meals, Jesse and Fareeha started the trek back to the park and to their vehicles. Along the way they both complained about how stuffed they were and how tired they were, laughing at one another the whole time and picking fun. When the park was finally back in sight, Fareeha stopped. Jesse stopped after a moment as well, looking back at his date with a twinge of confusion. 

 

“Hey, Jesse. Promise me you won’t take this the wrong way?” He felt his stomach drop to his feet in an instant. The look on Fareeha’s face already told most the story but Jesse felt he owed it to her to let her speak. 

 

“Well, I can’t make any lasting promises but… Go ahead. What’s on your mind?” Fareeha’s mouth twisted sideways as Jesse’s answer but she stood her ground, not even daring to fidget. 

 

“This has been really great but I’m not really… Feeling, It. You know?” 

 

“It.” Jesse parroted back. He thought about it for a moment. It. He wasn’t really sure what It felt like personally either. He moved his jaw back and forth in contemplation, staring at Fareeha’s sneakers. 

 

“You’re awesome, Jesse! I mean it. You’re a lot of fun and I enjoyed myself a ton hanging out with you. I just don’t know if it would really work out between us, romantically, you know?” All this from a first date? God damn. Jesse would be insulted if he didn’t get what Fareeha was talking about. She shifted again and finally Jesse pried his eyes up from the pavement. 

 

“Naw, now stop lookin’ all skiddish like that. I ain’t mad at ya or anythin’. I get where you’re comin’ from. I just gotta know, was it somethin’ I did wrong?” Fareeha frowned at this, brow knitting together as she shook her head and shrugged. 

 

“Not even. I just wasn’t feeling… It.” It. The word resonated through Jesse’s head again and he nearly laughed. Yeah, It.

 

“That’s fair. Sometimes things just don’t go how ya planned ‘em. Ain’t no shame in it.” He watched her relax slightly as his words, seeming to be content that Jesse didn’t seem visibly angered or sad about what she’d said to him. Running a hand over the back of her neck, Fareeha cracked a small smile and gestured. 

 

“I’d actually really like to stay friends though, if that’s okay?” The question was tentative. Jesse smiled despite himself although it probably looked more weary than he meant it to. After taking in a breath and holding it for a second, he exhaled. 

 

“Sure. I’d love that.”


	6. Patience

“You’ve been staring into your coffee for the past thirty minutes in total silence.” Gabriel started. Jesse jumped slightly and looked up at him. “Something’s on your mind. I’d be flattered if you’d tell me so Olivia will stop making wild guesses and forcing me to listen to them.” 

 

“We both know she ain’t forcin’ ya to do nothin’ you ain’t already wanna do, boss.” He grumbled in reply, eyes wandered back down to his coffee. Gabriel took a seat across from him and braced his arms on the table. He stared intently at Jesse as the two sat in silence for several minutes. 

 

Olivia’s voice rang out as she called a to-go order. Gabriel stopped staring at Jesse a moment to watch her pass it off successfully. 

 

“Come on, Jesse. You look like you’ve been kicked around as spit on. You usually at least people watch when you come here.” Gabriel’s voice had softened, his concern shining through. Jesse’s mouth tightened. He hadn’t realized he was being so obvious. It wasn’t a big deal anyways if he really thought about it. He wasn’t quite sure why he was so torn up about it to begin with. 

 

“Do I really gotta tell ya?” 

 

“No. Not if you don’t want to. I’d appreciate it though because from the looks of it you’re doing what you usually do and bottling your feelings up like an idiot.”

 

“Gotcha…” Jesse replied dryly. Gabriel shifted in his seat and sighed. 

 

“So?” 

 

“Dating ain’t goin’ so good.” Jesse finally answered. Gabriel’s brows lifted and he blinked. This wasn’t entirely surprising if Jesse was being truthful. He never had much luck with dating. But he’d been hoping for something maybe. Something different. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Well, I mean, it could be worse. Just, first gal and I ended up just wantin’ to stay friends. I thought maybe the other one I could work out with for a bit then but she’s got some wacky schedule. Apparently she’s some kind of scientist.” 

 

“Wow.” Was all Gabriel got out at that, rubbing a hand over his jaw. Jesse shrugged. 

 

“I’m just…. Sulkin’ I guess. Since those two I ain’t got any matches. Nobody I try talkin’ to seems to be interested. Think maybe we went too hard on the cowboy thing?” Gabriel snorted at this and shook his head. 

 

“People love cowboys, Jesse. I think you’re just being impatient. I’m sorry to hear about those two though.” The truth stung a bit. Sure, it’d only been a handful of weeks at best since he’d started this little journey but for a while there he had felt… Happy. Late nights spent talking to Mei as he fell asleep and waking up early in the morning to see Fareeha already up and at it? It had been nice. Sure it wasn’t wholly romantic but the companionship was nice. 

 

It was hard to admit that he really was just achingly lonely knowing that he couldn’t build those relationships to what he really wanted at the moment. 

 

“I know.” He finally admitted, swallowing his pride. Gabriel only seemed to be more concerned at this. He reached out and took a hold of Jesse’s wrist, squeezing gently. 

 

“Hey. Listen to me. You’re a good man, Jesse. You’re the liveliest I’ve seen you in years and that’s just from finally getting some friends for once. Not everybody gets to meet their soulmate fresh out the gate.” 

 

“I thought you said your soulmate was Julio Iglesias?” 

 

“He is, but don’t tell Jack that.” Gabriel quipped. This managed to get Jesse to smile a bit despite himself. Gabriel smiled back with a laugh. He let go of Jesse’s wrist and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. 

 

“You’ve sure become a wise old man, ain’tcha?” Jesse sighed. He finally took a sip from his coffee and made a face. It was cold as ice. Maybe if he pretended he’d ordered an iced coffee it wouldn’t be so disappointing. 

 

“You gotta watch who you’re calling old.” Gabriel snarked in reply. “You’re not exactly a young man anymore either.” 

 

Now if that wasn’t the truth.

 

It had gone unspoken between him, Fareeha and Mei, but it was hard to ignore that most of the dating market online at the moment seemed to be comprised of people closer to twenty when Jesse himself was closer to forty. He kept trying to tell himself it didn’t matter too much since they were all adults but the idea that someone only a couple years out of highschool could get matched with him set his skin crawling a bit. 

 

“Try not to remind me, boss.” Gabriel arched an eyebrow at this before hearing Jack calling for him from somewhere in the back. He gave Jesse one last parting look and stood to make his way back to figure out what was needed of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In small increments, we creep closer. I can't help but pull this out scene by scene at a time. When the ideas hit me they hit me in flashes. Well, ideas that aren't focused mid-relationship anyways. Trying to juggle hobbies is hard? When do I have time to write when I'm busy drawing, but also cannot draw or write because I'm busy gaming? Eugh...


	7. New Faces

Jesse’s phone wouldn’t stop buzzing him. He’d ignored it most the day due to… well, really why was he? It might’ve been Fareeha. Well, actually, if it was Fareeha it might be because she wouldn’t stop telling him about the woman that worked at the facility she’d been hired onto. Jesse was happy she’d found someone to be interested in but good grief, one could only stand so many similes a day. 

 

It got to the point that Jesse shoved his phone under the counter so he could focus on actually working. Between haughty, disagreeable customers and his boss breathing down his neck Jesse didn’t need the extra distraction. 

 

It was unfair of his boss to suddenly be so onry. So what, he’d finally used some of his vacation days to take some time for himself? Gabriel had been right, he needed to take a break and stop working himself half to death. This hadn’t put him in the best place with his boss. Go figure, really. Jesse couldn’t help but feel embittered by the whole thing. 

 

The end of the day couldn’t come fast enough. The ride home was spent in a silence so tense, it probably could’ve been cut with a butter knife. When he finally arrived at home Jesse was reluctant to finally look at his phone. Instead he had a staring match with Wayne. Wayne won.

 

“Fine then.” Jesse muttered. He finally pulled out his phone. The app of the dating service, which he had downloaded at request of Fareeha so her phone wasn’t cluttered with their messages back and forth, had a couple dozen notifications. As expected, most of them were from Fareeha. Although two weren’t, which made Jesse freeze. 

 

> hey you are really a cowboy? do you have the hat too? 

> i want to see! 

 

Oh my God. Gabe had been right. People loved cowboys. 

 

“Uh…” Jesse slowly brought a finger down to the screen of his phone, gently tapping the small profile picture. All he could make out from it was green and grin. Hearts bubbled up over the screen dramatically and the profile came up in all its glory. 

 

GShiMadaMada. 

Jesse stared at the profile picture. This at least explained the green. It was their hair. It was dyed a shocking shade of green that really shouldn’t work at all. It almost kind of didn’t but it was like he made it work through sheer force of will. He had a big smile on their face, flashing a peace sign at the camera with a background that looked like it was somewhere tropical. 

 

> Do happen to have the hat

> That’s some color you got there

 

The answer came almost immediately, surprising Jesse substantially. 

 

> lol :p everyone says that

> dont tease 

> pics? 

 

“Wow. Forward thing ain’t he?” Jesse said to nobody in particular. Wayne, despite winning the staring match, continued to watch Jesse with his tongue lolled out and his tail wagging. Jesse sat there for a long second, trying to figure if it was worth it to go get his hat and take pictures in it. It felt… Odd? It sure wasn’t something he did normally, taking selfies. 

 

In the end, Jesse did it. 

 

It was simple, just a picture of him smiling slightly at the camera, hat tipped back a bit. The lighting was a little off but Jesse scolded himself for even noticing it. Goodness, this dating business was making him as self conscious as a teenager. 

 

> omg

> youre not kidding

> lolol i love it 

> hey look

A picture popped up on the screen immediately and Jesse had to take a second to try and collect his thoughts. It wasn’t so much GShi that caused him to pause but the background of it all. For one thing it was broad daylight. And for another it looked like he was in Greece. After getting over that, Jesse finally focused on what exactly GShi was showing him. 

 

Oh. 

 

It was a topless shot, sunglasses in place and grin in place as he pointed over at some other man reclined in a chair. He had sunglasses on as well, hair slicked back and a book in hand. It seemed like he was asleep. When Jesse exited the photo another waited in its place. 

 

This one showed a close up shot of the man in the chair this time, a hand Jesse assumed was GShi’s was pulling the shades down a bit to show off the tan lines staring to form around the glasses. 

 

> hes so dumb lol :p he got on me for sunbathing look now

 

> Here I thought you were showing off 

 

> oh?

> me show off??

> never i am so humble 

 

Jesse laughed at this as another picture came in, this time of GShi posing for the camera in a feign of innocence. He had painted his nails red, bright and contrasting against his hair as he cupped his cheek. It was cute, a bit cheeky but very cute. 

 

> You sure love selfies

> Not to complain

 

> ya you better not

> not everyone gets to see me looking so good like this

 

> What happened to being humble

 

There was a pause and for a moment Jesse thought he’d fucked up. He sat there in panic for a moment before a sudden message alerted him that he was in the clear. 

 

> lol sorry :p he woke up so sad

 

> That guy your with

 

Jesse fumbled and sent the message too early but GShi’s reply came just as lightning quick as always. 

 

> brother do not mind him hes boring

> i am the fun one ;)

 

Jesse snorted slightly. He didn’t have much mind to pay the guy any attention anyways. GShi was the one he was talking to. For a reason too, the guy was funny. Weird but funny in that way. Like it was effortless for him. 

 

> That so?

 

> very so

> send more pics im bored 

> plzzzz

 

How damn forward. Jesse didn’t know how to handle the fact that this guy actually wanted to see more of his face. He knew he wasn’t hard on the eyes but wow. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he contemplating if he should do it or not. It was getting late and he had a feeling this could devolve into something less than friendly pretty quickly. 

 

> Not right now

> Is getting late

 

> booo ;( 

> that is dumb

> tomorrow?

 

> You really want to look at me huh

 

> lol ya duh

> youre hot

 

Jesse sucked air through his teeth, shifting forward and holding his phone with both hands. Oh. God, he really was more forward. Sure Mei called called him cute pretty much off the bat but being called cute and being called hot were two very different experiences. How did he even reply to that? 

 

> Thanks

 

Oh fuck that was dumb. Yeah, thanks, I know. Wow what an idiot move. 

 

> lolol a man of few words

> you really are a cowboy 

 

Jesus Christ and Helena, how was this working so well in his favor? Jesse felt like he might pass out just from relief and disbelief. GShi was very, very interested in him. Or maybe interested in cowboys? Jesse wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, so siree. 

 

> On my honor

 

He needed to go to bed. He was pretty sure if he didn’t do it right now he would probably spend all night talking to this guy. Or maybe more so letting him talk? How to break the news though. 

 

> Been fun but I got work tomorrow Bright and early 

 

> aww ;( 

> here

 

The picture made him choke on his spit a bit. To call it provocative might’ve been a bit of an understatement. Jesse wasn’t even sure how he manage to get such an angle but it gave him a very nice view that’s for sure. He swallowed and avoided staring too long. 

 

> dream about me! <3 ;) sleep tight

 

Jesse turned his phone off then and there. He felt very frazzled. He didn’t even remember to check Fareeha’s messages. Running a hand over his face he ended up knocking his hat off, having forgotten he’d put it on to begin with, and took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me seven chapters but we finally see Genji come into the scene! While Genji is very forward, we will still burn that candle slowly in terms of actual romance. We all know Genji after all, the playboy that he was. Well, is? In this case. I can't believe my friend and I were both wrong. It didn't take me 5 chapters it took me 7. Oh well, its time well spent developing Jesse's life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, comment, and don't forget to share. See ya next chapter.


	8. Into You

“Start from the top,” Jesse murmured as he shifted in his seat and tried to fix his pants. “I promise ‘m listenin’.” 

 

Fareeha didn’t seem to mind recounting her encounter with her latest interest, face propped in her palm as she sighed in a rather dreamy fashion. Jesse hadn’t taken her for the fawning type but then again he’d never actually seen her take genuine interest in someone. A bitter little voice mentioned facts he’d rather taken to ignoring and he shoved it away. 

 

“She complimented my fashion sense. I mean, it might’ve been platonic but she likes how I dress!” 

 

“Don’t you wear a uniform?” Jesse grunted. Fareeha nodded and the hilarity of this wasn’t lost on him. He shook his head at his lovestruck companion and gave a well-meant laugh. 

 

“She used the word comely. I had to look it up but it’s a good thing!” 

 

“I think maybe she’s just got a thing for uniforms, miss.” Fareeha immediately broke into a grin and laughed, hand coming down to slap the table top in amusement. 

 

“I’d hope so!” It was then that Jesse’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out quickly to check if it was who he thought it was and a smile crept onto his face. Fareeha noticed, --of course she did, seeing as she wasn’t blind. 

 

“Oh?” She started, voice sly. “You either just got your paycheck or you’re talking to someone.” 

 

“Shucks, you caught me. I didn’t wanna steal your thunder but I’ll admit, been chattin’ someone up.” Fareeha sat forward and stared at Jesse expectantly. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Don’t what me-- I’ve been telling you everything about Miss Vaswani!” The line of thought was clear. Fareeha wanted Jesse to tell her about his new pursuits in love. He waffled a bit at the thought of it but admittedly Fareeha had been very open with him about her own endeavors. Still, Jesse had never particularly excelled at divulging personal information. He was a private person by nature it seemed. 

 

“Well, iunno. We’ve only been talkin’ a little while now.” He started, trying to figure out how to describe GShi. They still hadn’t officially swapped names yet. Jesse was waiting for GShi to make the first move in that regard but the guy seemed to thrive on some kind of strange anonymity that came from knowing someone’s face but not their name. 

 

“Yeah?” Fareeha tried, obvious in her attempts to get Jesse to continue. 

 

“He’s a real energetic thing… and I figure he might be on the younger side.” Fareeha’s brow raised. Jesse smiled nervously at this and laughed. “Not real young, of course. Who’dya take me for?” 

 

“What, I didn’t say anything.” She replied coyly. Jesse couldn’t help that she’d caught onto the pattern as well. He shrugged it off best he could.

 

“I think he travels. Never seems to be in the same time zone. He likes sendin’ pictures…” Jesse paused, a strike of shyness and anxiety stopping him from talking. Fareeha smiled at him nonetheless. 

 

“Can I see him? Or is that a no-no?” Jesse looked back to his phone, clicking on GShi’s message. Go figure, it was a picture. He was dressed in some sleek outfit with pops of wild color in the form of makeup. Flashing a peace sign and winking at the camera, there was a sweet little message about having a nice day. Jesse turned the screen to Fareeha who stared at the picture for a bit before looking at Jesse. 

 

“Wow.” 

 

“What?”

 

“He’s super out of your league.” Jesse’s jaw dropped as he took his phone back pointedly. Fareeha burst into wild laughter at this, slumping into her seat. The audacity! 

 

“No offense! He’s out of my league too! We’re like, in each other’s league. But that guy? Way out there.” 

 

“Well, he’s the one that started talkin’ to me so I can’t be too far.” Jesse sniped back defensively. Fareeha’s laughter quieted.

 

“That’s cool though. I’m glad you’re talking to people too, you know. What’s he like?” 

 

“I hope ya don’t expect several minutes’a me talkin’ ‘bout the color of his eyes.” Fareeha’s face darkened slightly at this, mouth pulling taunt as she suppressed her own embarrassed smile. Jesse was never letting her live that particular rant down. He hadn’t seen so many comparisons of eye color since his high school literature class. 

 

“Come on.” She said simply. Jesse gave a small smile and shook his head. 

 

“He’s fun. Issa bit odd though, talkin’ to him. I enjoy it but sometime I feel like he’s talkin’ circles around me.” Fareeha nodded. 

 

“It’s like that with Satya… She’s so smart, and I know I’m not dumb! She’s just... It’s fascinating listening to her but sometimes I feel like that’s all I’m doing.” 

 

“Yeah- He don’t seem too bothered by me bein’ so quiet but I feel a lil’ bad, ya know?”

 

A silence lulled between the two as they slipped into their own thoughts. Jesse stared into the distance, minding that he didn’t stare at any one person in particular. Fareeha rather stared at Jesse although he knew she wasn’t at looking at him. It wasn’t for some time that they both seemed to come back to reality, pulled from their thoughts by the inexplicable urge to actually acknowledge the other’s presence.

 

Jesse’s phone buzzed again. 

 

> hey casanova :p 

> clubs a boooooore

> what are you doing?

 

“Is he messaging you again?” Fareeha asked. Jesse nodded. She leaned forward in her seat, vainly attempting to see what it was Jesse was typing and what was being said to him. He shot her a warning look in good nature, and she resigned with an apologetic smile. 

 

> Out with a friend

> What time is it for you?

 

There wasn’t a long wait for the response. There never was, it seemed. Whenever Jesse thought maybe he could send GShi a surprise message, the man was always primed to answer or would suddenly start typing before he could finish. 

 

“I think his phone is glued to his hand.” Jesse joked. It was past midnight for GShi. Why in the world he was up, much less at a club… Then again, Jesse just had never been much of a clubber. He prefered the local bar. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“It’s just ‘bout one in the mornin’ over there and he’s out clubbin’.” Fareeha’s brow rose and she itched gently under an eye. 

 

“Wow, really? And he’s still messaging you?” Jesse shrugged at this, heat creeping up under his collar. It was safe to say that all the attention GShi gave him did make him feel a little… special. Past all the flirting that was. “He’s really into you, isn’t it?”

Fareeha was grinning again, eyes crinkled slightly. She rocked in her seat happily and chuckled lowly. Jesse rolled his shoulders at this and turned his attention back to GShi’s messages. 

> dumb music, dumb people, beer is cheap though so i came 

 

> The sirens call of cheap alcohol

> Guess nobody is immune to it

 

> lolol you are so funny sometimes 

> who is your friend?

 

Jesse stilled. Something ticked in him quietly at the question. Licking his teeth, he gently nudged it away rather than examining it took closely. There was no need for such emotions at the moment. It was childish and frankly unneeded. 

 

> A lady I met on here

> Things ain’t work out so we’re just friends

 

“You’re making a face, Jesse.” Fareeha’s voice was level but she seemed to have picked up on his slight mood shift. Jesse had to wonder how she got so good at reading him so quickly. He’d never taken himself as transparent. 

 

“Am I now?” He raised his gaze to meet hers. She had her face propped on her knuckles and was watching him carefully. She was taking his practically ignoring her to text GShi very well. 

 

“Yeah. Did he say something stupid?” 

 

“Nah, nah. Just was askin’ ‘bout you is all.” This seemed to surprise Fareeha and she lifted her head, cocking it slightly in questioning. Jesse shrugged at her. 

 

> is she cute? 

 

“Okay, now that’s face.” Jesse looked back up, trying to even out his expression. 

 

“Come on, what’d he say? He must’ve said something, because in the short time I’ve known you I have never seen you make a face like that.” Fareeha laughed.

 

“Well, he just asked if y’were cute. Iunno what to tell him.” 

 

“Uh, yes? I’m adorable if you hadn’t noticed.” 

 

“Oh, haha.” He could tell his face was screwing up again but was powerless to stop it. Fareeha put a hand daintily to her mouth in mock shock.

 

“Oh, Jesse. Are you, gasp, jealous? Don’t be. I’ve already got my eye on someone- I’m not going to come and sweep your crush out from under you or anything.” 

 

> Fairly

> Lemme guess

> You want a picture?

 

> you know me so well already lmao

> pls?

 

“He wants a picture. For posterity, proof? Dunno which one.” Jesse was pretty sure Fareeha was a bit too delighted. She posed and flipped her hair, showing off her strong profile with a knowing smile and a confident glance. 

 

“Here, get my good side.” 

 

“You’re sure somethin’, you know that?” Jesse snapped the picture quickly, not giving his hands any time to shake or tremble in his attempt to hold the phone camera as still as possible. The picture was nice. He’d have to send it to Fareeha later so she could use it. Maybe as a new profile picture? 

 

> wow shes hot

> im hotter though 

 

“Ah,” Jesse started, the start of a grin creeping across his face at GShi’s words. Fareeha turned to face him properly again and hummed in curiosity. 

 

“What’d he say?” 

 

“Oh? Uh, he said you’re hot.” Fareeha nodded proudly at this. Jesse was going to let her have her glory and leave off the extra bit GShi said afterwards. 

 

> Gonna refrain from pickin sides in this one

 

> boooooo ;(

 

“I am pretty hot, aren’t I?” 

 

“Are you expecting an actual answer from me, or?...” 

 

“No, not really, but if you agree it makes me feel validated.” Jesse nodded, not looking up from his phone as a blurry picture of what looked like a bathroom floor popped up onto his screen. 

 

“Mhm.” Another picture, this time less blurry, showed someone slumped in the corner of a bathroom stall. They were covered in glitter and had an empty martini class clutched in one hand. Jesse thought they looked a bit dead. 

 

> useless lady was my ride home

> shes sooo drunk

 

> She good?

 

> yeah she will be fine

> she says hi

 

Another picture. The woman had actually managed to lift her head, a dopey smile plastered on her sparkling face as she waved her hand in greeting. Under the glitter was copious amounts of lipstick in the form of kiss marks. 

 

“You ever gone clubbing?” The question was out of him before he could stop it. Fareeha’s answer was quick. 

 

“Like… Once, when I turned twenty-one. It’s sort-of not my scene. I blame my mom.” 

 

“More times than I’ve been. Is this normal?” Jesse turned his phone on her so she could see the picture of the woman on the bathroom floor. Fareeha inspected it for a moment before giving a solemn nod. 

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

 

“Wow.” Was all Jesse had to say. 

 

> she is so messy

 

Another picture, this time of the same woman haphazardly pushing herself up using the toilet. Her outfit was in total disarray although to be honest Jesse wasn’t so sure if that wasn’t just how it was supposed to look. One of her heels was broken of though and Jesse knew enough about fashion to know that wasn’t right. 

 

The next picture was of GShi in the foreground, flashing a peace sign as the woman in the background continued to struggle to right herself into a proper standing position. She was sprawled against the stall wall now. It was almost like she was trying to crawl up it. 

“Hey, Jesse?”

 

“Mm?” GShi was giving him a step by step of this poor gal’s plight and he’d frankly forgotten that Fareeha was sitting across from him. 

 

“I’d love to stay but I have to jet. Just got a message from my mom; You know what that means.” 

 

“Oh- I’ll see ya later then?” Fareeha nodded. 

 

“Sometime or other. Later, Jesse. Good luck with your man.” Jesse waved as Fareeha took her departure. When she was gone he returned back to his phone, scrolling through the various photos of a stranger struggling to stand. 

 

> she cannot even stand much less walk

> i have to get her home uuuugh

> no fun ;( i will ttyl 

 

> Stay safe

 

> <3 you are cute byeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha's crush is revealed. Jesse's liking to Genji continues to simmer in a gentle, shallow crush. Somewhere in the world, Ana Amari's ears burn as she senses her daughter talking about her. I actually had more time scheduled to keep writing for this but I decided I wanted to get it all out of the way so I could focus the time that was going to be dedicated to this on my school work instead. 
> 
> If you ever wonder why I go a long time without an update (over a week or so is bizarre for my multi-chap fics) then it's probably because of college. RIP. Give me money for my cute McGenji's pls, I'm poor and stupid


	9. Lesser Than or Equal To

Jesse stared at the screen of the gas pump silently. This was the fifth time he’d vainly tried to purchase gas in the span of three minutes. Yet the words sat there and mocked him coldly. 

 

‘Card Declined. Insufficient Funds.’ 

 

He ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. No. This wasn’t happening. Fuck. God, fuck shit, goddamnit. Ke kicked the pump with a groan, fumbling with his wallet in his frustration as he tried to tug his credit card out. His mind raced with all the ‘frivolous’ things he’d spent money on lately. A new toy for Wayne, a baseball cap for Fareeha, eating out more often, taking more days off… 

 

“Fuck…” Jesse swiped his credit card and punched in the cheapest gas option, shoving the nozzle into his car and staring out into the street to avoid watching the number climb. Gas prices were hitting new highs lately and he didn’t want to see how much money was going to be coming out of his future paycheck. When the nozzle finally gave a jerk to alert him it had stopped pumping, Jesse quickly put it back into its slot and capped his tank. He really did not want to see how much money he’d just spent. 

 

Once back in his car he sat there for a moment and slumped against the wheel. As if it was just his luck of the day, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He nearly didn’t answer it, thinking it may be his bank coming to laugh in his face. Jesse was glad he did. 

 

> hey cowboy :p

> look where i am ;) 

 

A picture popped in then, showing a military base of some sort, GShi himself standing out like a sore thumb with his lackadaisical expression and civilian clothing. In the background, an American flag flew high and proud. Jesse swallowed tightly. 

 

> What are ya doing there?

 

> business lol 

 

Jesse’s brow drew together. Business? On a military base? 

 

> Yeah? 

> That so

 

> so so

> so boring tho

> what are you doing?

 

“Tryin’ to wallow in pity, honestly. Not goin’ so well for me.” Jesse muttered aloud. He thought about what to say, struggling to find something to say. In the end he decided nothing was best. 

 

> Not anything of importance

> Nothing I mean

 

> good

> that means you pay attention to me

> :) 

 

Jesse promptly remembered he was sitting in a gas station at a pump at this point. This was no place to sit around flirting with people, much less sitting there on his phone looking like a total skeeze taking up a pump to himself but not even using it. 

 

> Of course

> One sec though

 

The ride home felt like forever and it must’ve felt the same to GShi because when Jesse finally sat down on his couch and pulled out his phone the guy had left him a good number of messages. 

 

> blaaah

> casanova this is so bad

> the only good thing about these trips is the uniforms

> major general lieutenant leftenant 

> what is leftenant???

> hey look at this guy lolol

> you would look good in that uniform :p

> i could buy you one 

 

Jesse had to take a moment to take it all in. He didn’t know what a leftenant was either but he figured he could probably look it up and at least seem smarter than he actually was. Then again, couldn’t GShi too? As for the picture, it was of some poor man struggling with a large pile of industrial roping. 

 

> Not really a uniform kind of man

> Can you even buy those things?

 

> i can buy anything lolol :p 

> why not? you would look good 

> or gooder? 

> better 

 

Jesse paused and set his phone down. The carefree attitude, the constant trips abroad… The partying, the visit to a military base for ‘business’... A proclamation that he buy ‘anything’... Jesse ran a hand over his face. Fareeha may have been more right than either of them knew when she said GShi was out of his league. He was pretty sure this guy was in a totally different tax bracket. 

 

> Hey

> Can I ask you somethin?

 

> sure

> shoot

 

He paused. How did you even go about asking this without sounding… Bad. Hey, noticed you’re basically filthy rich but just wanted some persona, confirmation on your financial status! Not trying to sound desperate or anything I promise I’m not poor. Eugh. 

 

> Can I know your name? 

 

Oh, nice to whoos out like that. Jesse struck his leg and grumbled to himself. Wayne came over then having finally decided to grace his owner with his presence. Jesse looked at him ruefully before sighing and rubbing the mutt’s face affectionately. 

 

> oh

> ya sure lol

> i thought you knew

 

“Why would I?...” 

 

> it is genji

 

Genji. So the G was for his first name. Bold. Although Jesse supposed he should have figured that. 

 

> oookaaay 

> your turn now

 

> Jesse

 

> lolol like mccartney???

 

Jesse cringed slightly. He knew Genji wasn’t that much younger than him but for some reason the thought that Genji immediately connected his name to Jesse McCartney made him shudder. The name similarities had not bought him any brownie points in his youth. 

 

> Aw gee

 

> sorry not sorry!

> that is a cute name

 

> Cute ain’t my first thought

> Thanks

 

“Do I compliment his name back?...” Jesse stared intently at Wayne as if expecting an answer from the dog. Wayne only stared back, cocking his head. Go figure, really. Jesse needed to stop expecting things he knew he wasn’t going to get. 

 

> np <3 

> ewww meeting

> ttyl jesse lol

 

> Bye Genji

> Have fun 


	10. Snooping

“You’re telling me you didn’t bother to look him up for other social media accounts?” Olivia’s know-it-all attitude was just about getting on Jesse’s last nerve. Sadly, he’d technically come to her for help. More like he’d come to Gabe for help and somehow Olivia weaseled her way into it. Gabe was sitting there frowning as he let Olivia do her dirty deeds. In the span of several minutes she’d managed to pull up just about everything on Genji Shimada. Which was a lot. 

 

“You say this as if what you’re doin’ right now ain’t creepy as all Hell and downright inappropriate.” Jesse muttered, looking over her shoulder as she rapidly scrolled through his Instagram. 

 

“Hey, don’t hate just because you can’t appreciate. Is this seriously the dude you’ve been talking to for the past month?” 

 

“I can’t believe you’re talking to a multi-billionaire.” This was the seventh time and counting Gabriel had said this, vacantly staring at Jesse as if he’d sprouted wings on his head or a third eye. 

 

“Try trillionaire. This guy’s family is fucking loaded! They all have their own Wikipedia pages! Check this, here’s his brother.” Jesse swallowed tightly as Olivia pulled up ‘Hanzo Shimada’. This one was more news articles than social media pages, most of them about business details. 

 

“I think you’re goin’ a little overboard, Olivia.” Jesse warned. She didn’t seem to hear him, absorbed in her work as she quickly read through Hanzo’s entire Wikipedia page and then went to the collected gallery of business photos the site had on him.

 

“He kinda looks constipated in all these photos...” Olivia muttered, scrolling with her brow furrowed. Another flurry of typing brought up more in depth information about the family, old news about the passing of Sojiro’s wife and the all-too-soon-thereafter marriage to a new woman. Jesse averted his eyes. This felt wrong.

 

“I think I, uh, got places to be.” He floundered. Olivia merely grunted in affirmation that she heard him speak. Gabriel opened his mouth but Jesse was leaving before anything could be said. As he was quickly speed walking to his car, Gabriel managed to catch up with him. He was stopped by a hand on the shoulder. 

 

“Jesse, I’m sorry about her.”

 

“No, it’s-- Fuck, it’s not fine, but, I guess I would have found out eventually, right? Jesus, how have I not heard of him before?” Everything came tumbling out of Jesse at that moment, his rising panic over just who had been flirting with him for the past couple months crashing down on him. The worried crease of Gabriel’s brow only intensified. 

 

“Hey, none of us had heard of him before. I think you’re fine. I just want you to keep a steady head about it, okay? I know I’m not really the person you’d expect to say this but- he’s rich, not superhuman. He’s just some guy who happens to find you cute. And look at you, you’re a fuckin’ catch, kid.” 

 

“Please,” Jesse laughed abruptly. The prior panic was not leaving. Gabriel’s words weren’t helping. “I know this. ‘m just-- is gonna take some time to process it, okay? I’m not gonna go and sabotage myself, so don’t give me that talkin’ to right now, alright?”

 

“Yeah? Well, I know you, Jesse. Don’t go and fuck this up for yourself just because you think you don’t deserve it. You bonehead.” Jesse let out a long sigh in response and dragged his hands over his face. Gabe was looking at him expectantly, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder so he couldn’t escape from the confrontation. 

 

“Okay. I won’t. Or, I won’t actively try. Is that good enough for you?” 

 

“Eh, better than nothing.” Gabriel conceded now, patting Jesse’s forearm and taking a step back from him. He looked him over and sighed once before turning and heading back to his shop, leaving Jesse to wonder what exactly about him was sigh-worthy. It was in that moment his phone rang. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hey! Jesse, you free right now?” It was Fareeha. She sounded out of breath, as if she’d just finished running. 

 

“Uh, not…” Jesse paused. “Yeah, no, ‘m free. What’s up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G-g-guess who's here with a pathetically short update because he decided lesbians were more important! Me! It's me! Dear god!
> 
> Listen, you guys, I am... So, incredibly sorry. Between college and trying to find a means of employment... My life has been, uh, less than savory. And then I lost track of this story and got inspiration for another one and Nanowrimo is coming up soon so I'm planning for THAT (with an original novel, not fanfic) Which means I'm scrambling to finish the OTHER fanfic I started since that one is Halloween themed 
> 
> I'm just a dirty story gremlin. Anyways, you guys should go give 'Before She Was' some love if you're a fan of my work and not just McGenji! Or, sate your need for my McGenji work by reading 'Consumed' or browsing my Blackwatch centric series 'Surviving Your Coworkers' where you'll get plenty of McCree and Genji (although not always together)
> 
>  
> 
> And if you really love me maybe you'll consider looking at my profile for my paypal link,,,, Please,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, I'm so fuckin broke, y'all,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Nobody will hire me,,,,,,,,,


	11. Relaxation in a Moment

“Then she told me that she’s been tasked with building an entire city block out of this-- Her company has been researching these super light weight polymers that can be used in everything from clothing to building material.” Fareeha was blabbering over a large glass of iced tea, grin in place on her face as she talked about her latest encounters with Satya. Jesse had to wonder if she had time to do her actual job between hanging around the woman and flirting with her. He said nothing, preferring to listen to her talk.

 

“Satya is really tight lipped about the rest of the stuff though but she let it slip that she’s of the few people in her firm that knows how to synthesize the material on location and manipulate it properly-- God, she’s so smart! I wish I was half as smart as she was.”

 

“I think you’re pretty smart, if that’s anything.” Jesse tossed out, scratching the bridge of his nose. Fareeha laughed and waved him off, not verbally accepting the compliment but not dismissing it either. 

 

“She asked me about myself recently and, I accidentally blurted that I make model airplanes--”

 

“You do?” Jesse arched his brow in surprise. He hadn’t known about that. Fareeha laughed, flushing sheepishly at the admission as she ran a hand through her hair.

 

“I do-- it’s kinda dorky, huh? But she didn’t even laugh! She thought it was cool, I think? She asked me what kind of planes I liked the best and… I don’t know! It was really cool that she was… interested I guess?”

 

“Yeah, no, I get’cha. That ain’t too dorky, I don’t think. Lil’ more geeky if you ask me.” He gave a well meaning smile to accompany this, earning a sharp grin from Fareeha as she shook her head. She paused to actually drink her tea, turning her gaze out towards the rest of the little hole-in-the-wall they had agreed to meet up at. Jesse followed her gaze, eyeing some of the other occupants. 

 

“But what about you? How are things on your end? Wayne doing okay?” 

 

“I just sent you a picture of him last night.” Jesse reminded. Fareeha hadn’t been joking about living vicariously through him. He was pretty sure she now had more pictures of Wayne on her phone that Jesse did on his. 

 

“I know, but a lot can happen in one day. What if he got even cuter without me knowing?” 

 

“Oh, hardy har. Thing’sve been fine. Wayne’s still an ol’ mutt and life goes on.” Fareeha was silent for a long moment, eyes searching Jesse. His gaze flickered away from hers and he immediately knew he’d lost. 

 

“What about G? You guys still talking?” Bingo, right on the head of the nail. Jesse rolled his shoulders and heaved a sigh. His phone had been oddly silent since their last conversation. Jesse wouldn’t say they’d stopped talking altogether but there was an awkward lapse in conversation. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it. 

 

“Genji, you mean. Yeah, no, we’re… Fine. Learned a lil’ more about ‘im recently so that’s… About it really.” He drummed his fingers on his leg now, trying to offer an easy smile that probably looked a little strained. Fareeha’s eyes narrowed slightly at this and she seemed ready to press for details before thinking better of it. He was glad she’d let lie what lay. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about it so soon. 

 

“I’m rooting for you.” She said, instead. 

 

“Right back at’cha, partner.” This got them both back to a more easy point, a gentle silence enveloping them as they lapsed into people watching again. Occasionally Fareeha would subtly point someone out and tell Jesse something about them based on clues. She was a real, A-class detective, he concluded. She had a very sharp eye. Granted he knew that already. It was just surprising to be reminded just how good Fareeha really was at reading people. 

 

“My mom is told me recently she’s going to visit some old friend here in town.” Jesse listened, but kept his gaze trained on a baby that was staring at him from over their mother’s shoulder. 

 

“She said she wanted me to come with, to meet him. I don’t know how I feel about it. Apparently they met while he was stationed abroad, they led a team together or something like that…”

 

“ ‘m guessing she couldn’t say much else, her old work bein’ so hush hush?” Jesse felt that Fareeha’s answering laugh was a bit flavorless. She seemed to really love her mom but they sure had an interesting relationship. 

 

“Wow, how’d you know. Not that I don’t trust her judge of character but--” 

 

“You don’t wanna get stuck there while they reminisce on ol’ war stories that’ll prolly be talked about entirely in code.” 

 

“Jesse, are you secretly a mind reader?” Fareeha laughed out, stunned. He shrugged easily and leaned back in his seat.

 

“Naw, not quite. A pal’a mine’s husband was a pretty high ranking officer most of his career. Did lots of hush hush stuff too. Never did much care for sittin’ there listenin’ to his stories. Didn’t seem to have happy endings.”

 

“But that’s life for you, huh, right?” 

 

“You sure we ain’t talkin’ about the same person at this point? I feel we’re parroting back and forth.” Something itched at the back of Jesse’s mind at all of the similarities and shared phrases. Maybe it was just a military thing. He wouldn’t know. Briefly his mind flickered back to Genji on that military base. 

 

“Maybe, who knows. I wouldn’t be surprised if my mom was leading a double life where she’s secretly married to some dude.” 

 

“I figured that’d be pretty hard for her to pull off. What with them being husbands. Not that I’m sayin’ your mom isn’t likely a fantastic actor.” Fareeha laughed abruptly at this before quieting down and adopting a thoughtful look on her face. Jesse arched a brow at her but she merely shook her head and didn’t say anything further. 

 

“Y'know, you never did say what planes were your favorite.” Jesse muttered after a long pause in conversation. Fareeha spluttered on her drink for a moment before smiling in poorly restrained excitement. 

 

“It’s totally a tie between the Northrop Flying Wing and the SE5a. Biplanes are just so classy looking, you know? They’re a real vintage image of the fighter plane in action.” While Fareeha continued to talk planes, Jesse settled back and got comfortable. He’d poked the bear but he didn’t mind. He had plenty of time to sit and listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think this is actually just a Symmarah fic masquarading as a McGenji fic... Oopsies. I promise it isn't! I just love all my ships and lets be real, Symmarah is a criminally underrated ship that deserves more attention. Anyways here's where Fareeha sits and talks to Jesse about airplanes for like five hours straight.


	12. Just Stuff

The message came in late at night. Why Jesse was up, you’d be hard pressed to get an answer. Even he wasn’t quite sure why he was up at such an hour. Nonetheless, he was awake when Genji’s message made a little purple light on a his phone go off. Jesse fumbled with the device at first before turning it on. He took a moment, blinking away the spots in his vision as the screen lit up in the dark. 

 

> hey

> are you awake? 

 

Wayne huffed but didn’t move or open his eyes as Jesse rolled to a more comfortable position to text. 

 

> Yeah What’s up

 

They’d started talking again regularly a couple days ago, Genji easily making it seem like there hadn’t been a pause at all. Jesse couldn’t help but wonder if it was because to him it was like there really wasn't. The thought had made a bitter bile rise in his throat. He didn’t really have time to be thinking about stuff like that. 

 

> stuff… 

> cannot sleep? 

 

Jesse frowned as he rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. Stuff? He’d bite. Wayne huffed again, louder and abruptly got up and left the bed. Jesse snorted back a laugh at the mutt and let him go. 

 

> Nah

> What bout you? 

 

> :/ 

> family stuff

Jesse bit his tongue at this. Family stuff, huh? Jesse couldn’t quite relate to most people’s family issues but most people’s families weren’t influential enough to all have their own wikipedia pages.

 

> You wanna talk about it? 

 

> maybe....

 

Several minutes passed. Jesse sat up and put his back against the wall as he waited to see if Geji was actually going to tell him anything or not. Eventually the message came through. 

 

> my brother got mad because i apparently insulted our father’s newest girl friend even though all i told her was the truth that she is expendable and that if she is after our father’s money, which i know she is, that it is a useless venture because father has already written my brother and i as his sole heirs and would not be so foolish as to give beneficiary rights to some wench who he has only known for a month at most and will likely not know any longer

 

Holy shit. 

The heat was clear in Genji’s wording and it was enough to make Jesse squirm a bit in discomfort. If Genji was half as intense in real life then this kind of verbal lashing could dismantle someone. He sat for a moment in contemplation on how to respond to this. He remembered seeing an article about Genji’s dad going straight into a relationship after the death of his wife. 

 

> Wow

> That’s a lot

 

> :/ 

 

“Oof.” Jesse winced a bit at the face Genji sent in response. Granted it had been a very weak response for such a topic, especially if it was bugging Genji so much… 

 

> Sorry, just never been in a situation like that

> Don’t know what ya can do

> Your old man know bout it?

 

> it is w/e 

> what do u wear to bed??? 

 

Ah, there was the Genji that Jesse was used to. He rolled his eyes slightly at the sudden shift. This had started recently. One of them would initiate a conversation about something that was on their mind but then Genji would back pedal at the last second. Jesse figured it wasn’t an issue between them yet so they’d cross that bridge if they ever got to it. 

 

> Brazen tonight ain’t we?

 

> maybe 

> ;D

 

> It ain’t very sexy 

> Just boxers and a tank 

 

> awww not naked? 

 

> Nah not naked

> Wait Are you sayin you sleep naked??

 

> ;)

> maybe

 

Jesse laughed aloud at this, finally becoming aware that he was grinning at his phone. If there was one thing he could count on Genji to do it was make him smile. The dating service must’ve been better at matching people than he gave it credit for. 

 

> Won’t you catch a chill doin that? 

 

A strange pause followed the question. Jesse found himself grinding his teeth slightly as he sat there staring at his phone, waiting. Waiting… By the time a reply came it was jerking Jesse awake out of a half slumber. 

 

> i do not think i have to worry about that lolol

 

Jesse wondered what exactly Genji meant by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November flipped me over, mounted me, and then forced me to eat my own hands. I wrote this on the drive to my relatives house because I was trapped in a truck with nothing to keep me from doing it. Also I REALLY didn't want to read my history book. Anyways! The hard thing about writing a relatively slow burning fanfic about your favorite pairing is you've already imagined like a million and one things they can do together but..... 
> 
> well, they can't do them yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kill me.


	13. Small World

Jesse and Fareeha stared at one another from across the table. Neither knew quite how to handle the fact they were just… running into one another. Especially given the circumstances. Gabriel had picked up on the context pretty quickly without being told and judging from his expression found it downright hilarious. Jack and Ana? They were stuck in their own little world together. 

 

“More coffee, Ana?” The woman stopped mid-sentence at Gabriel’s inquiry and smiled broadly. Fareeha’s gaze flickered from Jesse to her mother only briefly. 

 

“No, Gabriel, I’m alright for now. Thank you.” 

 

“Probably for the best,” Jack grunted. “He makes it strong.” 

 

“No, I don’t. You just like to drink water.” Gabe sniped back haughtily. Jesse blinked at Fareeha and slowly arched his brow up. She shook her head. 

 

“It’s best for Jack to not drink such strong coffee in his advancing age.” Ana started, delicately taking a bite from her chocolate cake. “It might upset his delicate stomach after all.” 

 

Fareeha and Jesse alike watched Jack’s normally pallid face color at Ana’s comment. Gabriel burst out laughing and slapped a hand on his husband’s back good-naturedly. Something along the lines of ‘That was one time’ was muttered before Jack shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“It’s alright, Jack, not everybody can age with the grace of an Amari.” Gabriel cooed coyly. 

 

“If it weren’t for the wrinkles you’d think she wasn’t aging at all.” Ana looked quite smug up until her daughter decided to finally speak. 

 

“It’s alright, gentlemen; I assure you my mother gets out of bed with a walker just like any sensible old woman.” Ana’s head snapped around Fareeha’s comment, eye narrowing to a slit as she pursed her lips. She snapped something at her that had Fareeha ducking her head to hide a smile. 

“Oh, you taught her well, Ana.” Gabe laughed. 

 

“Actually, it’s genetic.” Jesse smiled at the quip, getting a sidelong glance from Fareeha as she gauged the responses. Ana said nothing in response at first. Eventually she shook her head, took another bite of her cake, and sighed through her nose. 

 

“So, how long have you and Fareeha known each other?” Gabe’s questioned snapped Jesse back to reality. Taking a moment to get his thoughts together, he looked to the woman in question for back up. She shrugged at him. Very helpful. 

 

“Not too long. Couple months, at the least… You remember that person I mentioned staying friends with?” Gabriel took a moment to put together what Jesse was saying, looking between him and Fareeha. When it clicked, he left out a soft ‘ah’ and turned back to Ana and Jack. 

 

“It’s funny how these things work out, isn’t it?” Ana commented. 

 

“I think it’s just a matter of the right circumstances being met.” Fareeha countered. Ana clucked her tongue but said no more. She simply slid her empty mug to Gabriel who wordlessly got up and went to make her a new cup of coffee. 

 

“It’s a pretty strange coincidence, I’ll admit. I knew your daughter was living around here but I was under the assumption she was up north, with Sam.” 

 

“That would make too much sense.” 

 

“If I lived in Canada, we wouldn’t all be sitting here right now.” Jesse gave a meaningful nod, noting Fareeha’s tone. Something about the topic apparently rubbed her the wrong way. Ana and Jack likewise picked up on it. Jesse could tell they had words unspoken to say on the matter but luckily they all silently agreed to drop it. Gabriel returned at this time with another slice of chocolate cake and a mug of coffee. 

 

Ana reached for both only to have the cake pulled away from her with a ‘tsk’. She blinked at Gabriel in surprise as he took her unused fork and started to eat the cake himself. 

 

“I suppose for all the reasons t’not live in Canada, seein’ me must be a pretty good one, huh?” Fareeha gave a deadpan laugh at this and sat back in her chair, arms folded over her chest. Ana reached over and pat her daughter on the leg fondly. 

 

“Still very bashful. You never change, habibti.” 

 

“Very funny.” 

 

“How is Sam? Have you spoken to him lately, Ana?” At this point, Fareeha stood up with a rushed excuse that she needed some fresh air. She quickly exited through the front door. Jesse gave Gabriel a look before getting up to follow her. 

 

The front windows of the store didn’t do much to hide Fareeha and Jesse but at least they were alone together. Fareeha had take a seat at one of the outside tables, her back turned towards the shop as she stared stonily at the cars in the parking lot. Jesse sat across from her. 

 

“Who’s Sam?” He finally asked, gently, prodding at the topic. 

 

“My father.” She said, plainly. He gave a slow nod at the information and decided to let it sit for a bit as they stared at the cars. 

 

“Did you wanna talk ‘bout it, or?...”

 

“No.” Fareeha snapped. A minute passed before she turned to Jesse and took a deep breath. 

 

“My mom and Sam never married. When she got pulled into her duties, she left me with him. I didn’t see her again for… a long time. He wasn’t a bad guy, I just… I never really thought of him as my dad.” Jesse listened to this, summoning up his best poker face. That was a delicate situation to have lived through. They stared at each other, reading one another’s expressions carefully. Fareeha was the first to turn away, mouth a hard line. 

 

“It’s complicated… To say the least. Sometimes it feels like my mom just glances over the fact I didn’t see her from the time I was twelve until I was nearly twenty-one. I don’t hold it to Sam, really. He just… happened to be my dad. I guess I should be glad she left me with him rather than someone else.” 

 

“I gotta say, I ain’t got any grand wisdoms to impart here. Although I can say you an’ your mom seem like ya really love each other. Y’know, despite it all. Y’all seem to be doin’ okay.” 

 

“Thanks, Jesse. Not just for that, but for coming out here with me as well. I just needed some air. This is pretty weird though, isn’t it?” 

 

“You could say that again,” Jesse huffed. “ ‘m a bit surprised neither of us connected the dots.” Fareeha laughed at this and ran a hand through her hair. 

 

“I… sort of did. When you mentioned husbands. But it’s California! So I figured maybe it was just some other random old, gay, military men.” Jesse snorted and ducked his head, grinning. Sure, just another pair of old, gay, military men that happened to live around the area. Apparently he was out of the loop on just how many of those there were in his area. 

 

“Sure, alright. Whatever you say.” A pause followed. Then out of nowhere, Fareeha spoke again. 

 

“California is just Florida for gay people.” Jesse turned to her. She turned to him. They stared at one another before both bursting into laughter. 

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know! It just dawned on me, okay? Don’t ask questions.” 

 

“Ahem,” The two stopped and turned towards the door where Gabriel was standing, looking at them with clear amusement. “You two done out here? We’d love for you to join us again.” Jesse waited for Fareeha’s answer on this one. He was fine either way. He’d only come out here to make sure she was alright. She mulled it over for a moment before nodding. 

 

“Yeah. We were just coming in.” Gabriel nodded and as he was turning, Jesse caught him starting to say something to Jack and Ana. Something about California and Florida. He chuckled again and stood, smiling at Fareeha warmly. She smiled back and got the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I died? Like actually. Anyways so I finished school, got a job, then got fired on Christmas only like a week after being hired! To be fair, I hated that job! But I also really needed it. Woe... 
> 
> Anyways, sorry this isn't McGenji, I promise that's what this fanfiction is about. I just... Love Overwatch. I love it. Despite the warning signs. Enjoy the oldies being goodies and Jesse and Fareeha looking out for one another. This was a step towards actually writing more and getting back in the groove of writing fanfic. Thanks for reading, and a bigger thanks for sticking around. Much love! Addio


	14. A Little Pillowtalk

> jesse

> you live in california, right?

 

> Yeah

> Why?

 

> ;) reasons

> lol

 

Jesse had been staring at the message most of the day. Stopping in the middle of work to reread Genji’s sparse words as his heart and mind alike raced to figure out what the man had in store. He knew Genji absolutely had the means to just show up in California. He just wasn’t sure that he actually wanted that right now. 

 

To say he was unsure about what Genji and he were doing would be an understatement. He had absolutely no idea what they were and what they were doing. They were friends, he thought, but friends with… weird benefits. Not quite entirely sexual but definitely not platonic. 

 

> You were in the states recently Right? 

> Is that why you’re askin?

There was no reply for quite some time. Uncharacteristic of Genji but Jesse supposed he had to sleep sometime or another. He tried to keep his mind on work, funneling his anxious energies there, but the nerves were forcing him towards a smoke break rather than completion of his assigned tasks. 

 

Jesse was in the middle of a cigarette when his phone chimed to let him know he had notifications to attend to. When he turned his phone on he was almost disappointed to see it was Fareeha who was messaging him. 

 

> i think i have a date? 

> i think satya asked me out

 

“Lucky…” He murmured, working his cigarette to the side of his mouth as he tried to figure out if he should respond to the messages or not. 

> Isn’t that a good thing?

 

> i don’t have anything nice to wear! what if she thinks im a sloppy? jesse all i have is jeans and basketball shorts

 

> Wear your uniform pants

 

> what if she notices?

 

> Fareeha

 

> :(

 

Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose. Fareeha was unusually wound-up over this. He thought back to what she wore on their first date and frowned. Had she not wanted to dress up for him? Maybe it was because Satya had seen her dressed up in her uniform. Surely that was a fair assumption to make, right? 

 

> Just wear something that isn’t basketball shorts

> You’ll be fine

 

> should i cut my nails or is that coming on too strong? 

 

Brow furrowing and a frown pulling at his lips, Jesse reread the message. What about cutting your nails would come on as too strong? He sat there contemplating this for several long minutes before it clicked. 

 

> I don’t know? I’m leaving that one up to you

 

> it’s just coffee i think

> well tea, she likes tea more than coffee because it doesn’t have as much caffeine 

 

> That’s nice Aren’t you at work?

 

> maybe. 

 

Jesse pulled his cigarette from his lips, tapping away a column of ash before he snubbed it out and discarded it. He pocketed his phone with a sigh just as his boss came through the backdoor and spotted him sitting down. 

 

The confrontation that followed left Jesse’s hackles on end and a bitter taste in his mouth. Ever since he had started trying this whole dating thing out, made some proper friends closer to his age, his bosses had been breathing down his neck. The couple days he took off in the month were suddenly an issue of the most magnitude and while Jesse would admit to stealing glances at his phone more often during work there hadn’t been any real issues that needed to be addressed. At least not in his eyes. But the boss was always right in the end. 

 

Fuck ‘em. An angry helplessness was what was left for Jesse as he continued about his business, ignoring his phone pointedly for the rest of the work day and clocking out exhausted and frustrated. 

 

He sat in his car with another cigarette sitting unlit between his teeth as he stared into the night. When he went to reach for his lighter he felt the edge of his phone. With a pause, he pulled it free from his pocket instead. 

 

> maybe i am in the neighborhood 

> how far away are you from hollywood??

 

Genji’s messages did nothing to help the itch in Jesse’s bones left by an unfulfilling day of labor. He chewed on his cigarette in silence and thought about the possibility being laid before him. Los Angeles was quite a ways away; It was still the closest Genji had ever been to Jesse geographically thus far. 

 

> Not close enough

> You had something in mind?

 

> perhaps ;p 

> how far is not close enough? 

> i want to see you 

 

> Several hours too far away

> Wouldn’t be against that Seeing you that is

> Could use some good company right now

 

Dully, Jesse was aware he was breathing a bit heavily. He shift in his seat and let a free hand wander back to his lap before rummaging for his lighter blindly. He lit up quickly and puffed for several seconds before looking back to his phone. 

 

> i would be the best company ;)

> you have been on my mind a lot lately you know

 

Something about the tone of the conversation had Jesse swallowing tighter. He wasn’t sure he actually minded all that much. 

 

> Yeah? 

 

> yeah

> you have a weird effect on me

> once i start thinking about you it is like i cant stop

 

> The feeling is mutual

 

> you should let me come visit you

> i can bring you back with me 

 

Jesse wanted to agree so badly in that moment. Damn any warnings or hesitation. Something stopped him despite it all, a little part of his brain that never failed to keep him in line during his more impulsive states of mind. 

 

> Maybe some other time 

> Can’t take anymore time off work this month 

 

A long pause followed. Jesse took the time to put his phone up and actually drive home. He’d been sitting in the parking lot an embarrassing amount of time considering he’d clocked out as quickly as possible. When he got home, most of the fire had left his blood and left him dragging his feet. 

 

> but i am so much more fun than work! 

> at least let me come see you

> we have been talking for months and i still have not gotten to kiss you 

 

Despite the fact Jesse had been laying down to go to sleep, Genji’s comment had him sitting up. He reread it a couple of times and licked his lips subconsciously. His fingers twitched. 

 

> So that was your plan all along I figured there was something to this

> you caught me lol

> you have such nice lips it is not just not fair that i have not kissed them yet 

> i bet you make cute noises when you are kissed breathless 

 

A heat crept up onto Jesse’s cheeks as he swallowed and tried to reign his thoughts under control. Luckily his trusty mutt had his back, suddenly barreling into the room and launching himself onto the bed. Jesse dropped his phone to catch him before Wayne had the chance to ram into him head first. 

 

“You do this on purpose, I swear.” He grumbled. Wayne just wiggled in his arms and pushed his face against Jesse’s chest. 

 

> I’d love to let you talk me to sleep but it’d be rude of me to make you do all the work

> We’ll talk about you visiting later

> Night, Genji

 

> ;( tease

> good night jesse

> <3

Jesse snorted softly at the picture attached. A dim light photo of Genji blowing a kiss to the camera, obviously suppressing a smile behind the pucker of his lips. Setting his phone on the charger and rolling over, Jesse went to sleep with thoughts of kissing Genji on the brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I've never consciously flirted in my whole life. Anyways, happy 2019! I wrote this all at like... 2 AM! I figured that I needed to actually have Genji in the fanfic more if this was going to be a McGenji fic. Silly me. But here! We go! They're within like! Driving distance of each other! Isn't that great? Also Genji's idea of a long lasting relationship is like.... a year. Oh, Genji, sweetie. 
> 
> Also, Fareeha is a disaster and I love her. It's okay, honey, I'm sure Satya won't mind you wearing jeans to the coffee shop.


	15. Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to NB_Jesse_McCree for getting me up off my ass! Thanks.

The dull thrum of a headache blazed in the forefront of Jesse’s brain as he slowly faded into consciousness. It took him only a second to register he wasn’t in his own bed-- mostly due to the lack of dog laying on him. He cracked an eye open before relaxing again. He was on Jack and Gabe’s couch. It came back to him that he had crashed there the night before after being very abruptly fired from his more lucrative and stable job. His first instinct had truthfully been to stop by the liquor store; If Jesse McCree knew anything with certainty it was that touching drink would only end in disaster. Thus he ended up at Gabe’s, spending the night in solemn silence and watching Family Feud with the man and his husband. 

 

Slowly he peeled himself off the couch. There was no noise in the domestic part of the unit which meant Gabriel and Jack were likely downstairs in the shop. Shaking himself down, Jesse ran his hands through his hair and went to head downstairs. No time to continue sitting around feeling shit and sorry for himself; He still had another job-- he was just going to have to put more hours in from now on. He could pick himself back up. Even if he couldn’t, he had to. 

 

“Morning.” Jack’s greeting was polite but short, giving Jesse room. Olivia looked up from where she was folding cutlery into napkins. Her eyebrows were slowly rising as she registered where Jesse had emerged from. 

 

“Mornin’, Jack. Where’s bossman?” Jack nodded to the kitchen, adjusting his glasses. Gabriel’s head popped up in the expo window at that point. 

 

“Hey, kid. How you holding up?” 

 

“I’m still breathin’. Figure that's something for nothin’.” Jesse said with a shrug. Gabe didn’t so much frown as he did stare at him with some degree of calculation, gauging for something. Olivia finally decided to butt in, folding her hands daintily over her napkin basket with as sweet a smile she could muster. If Jesse hadn’t already grown accustomed to her the look might’ve pissed him right off. It did make him a bit weary at the least. 

 

“ _Holá, señor_ ,” She started, feigning some degree of innocence. “What brings you down here today, hm?” 

 

“Noneya.” Olivia clucked her tongue but dropped it; She continued to watch him closely. Jack adjusted his glasses again and the group lapsed into silence as Gabriel passed a mug over the expo counter. The cup was passed along and pushed to Jesse who took it appreciatively and went to fetch himself coffee. After pouring himself a cup of straight and black, Jesse took a seat. He stared into his drink for a while before finally drinking its contents. He considered his next move carefully while he did so. First he would need to go home and take a long shower. That was a priority for sure. Second step would be… 

 

Jesse put his face in his hands and simply breathed. He closed his eyes and let himself just exist for a moment, listening silently to the sounds that surrounded him as the trickle of early morning customers milled around. 

 

He wanted a drink so badly it burned. He wanted to reacquaint himself with the bottom of a whiskey bottle like some people wanted to with the edge of a knife. It was singing in his veins and humming through his chest and _god damn it_.

 

Jesse swallowed thickly and let his hands slide off his face. He wondered if Fareeha was busy today or not. He never knew what exactly she was up to work wise but it wouldn’t hurt to check in, right? He could feel Gabriel and Jack watching him. Waiting. Jesse knew they meant well but that didn’t stop him from feeling unfairly angry towards them for it. He wasn’t a child. He could handle himself. 

 

Returning upstairs to grab his phone and keys, Jesse made to exit before anyone could tell him to be careful or stay safe. Those weren’t things he needed drilled into him right now. 

 

Once he was in his car he felt a teensy bit better. He plugged his phone in on the car charger and started the engine up. Wayne probably missed him something fierce. It wasn’t until Jesse rolled to a stop at a red light that he reached down and actually turned his phone on. Unsurprisingly it immediately lit up with notifications. All of which, Jesse decided, could wait until he got home and took his shower. Even the ones from Fareeha that likely detailed ever single occurrence of her most recent coffee date with Satya. Maybe _especially_ those. 

 

Unsurprisingly, Wayne practically tackled Jesse before he could even properly get through the door. It was welcomed but then Wayne accidentally licked Jesse’s teeth; that was when he gently pushed his dog off and made a beeline for the bathroom. On his way he scrolled through his notifications. 

 

Mei had messaged him last night, which was interesting. He’d had to look at what she sent for sure. Several spam messages, bank notices, a stray message from his now ex-coworker whose cat he once watched for the weekend… Fareeha, of course. And Genji. 

 

Genji…

 

Jesse put his phone down on the opposite side of the bathroom to stop himself from doing something stupid. He then grabbed his toothbrush, a bar of soap, and a wash towel. His stance on shower pictures could be debated later, when he wasn’t in danger of taking one and sending it like an idiot teenager. There was about an 87% chance Genji would have taken it in stride but Jesse wasn’t going to take the 13% chance it wouldn’t be welcomed. 

 

By the time Jesse found himself lying on the bed he had his phone back in hand and a million thoughts going through his head. All of them were so jumbled and tangled together it was like having a static television set lodged between his ears.

 

His mouth felt dry. 

 

The message from Mei had come sometime the night before. It was all about how her latest experiment had gone, engineering work on a weather monitoring drone she had been tinkering with. Apparently she had decided to name the little guy after her cat, Snowball. Jesse mused over the idea then of a cat with a jetpack giving status report on the weather. He sent the thought to Mei in the form of a message; She always did like to hear the weird things that popped into his head. 

 

He skipped through the spam messages with some degree of happiness to be deleting them immediately. Wayne climbed into bed with him at this point and curled up by his feet. Jesse had been right in the assumption of Fareeha’s message, but only partially. She had also messaged him about the latest model aircraft she’d finished building and the result of her Women's Basketball Club’s last meet. He could never help wondering when she found time for all these hobbies. She must’ve thrived off pressure and staying busy. 

 

After giving his latest wit and whistle over Fareeha’s shenanigans, Jesse moved onto Genji’s messages. In his usual fashion he’d sent him quite a few. 

 

> jesse!!!

> you will not believe what my brother has done!! >;( 

 

Jesse could probably believe it. The things he’d managed to garner about Hanzo Shimada painted quite the picture. 

 

> he totally sided with my father and now he is getting married

> again!

> my father not hanzo 

>hanzo could not get laid much less married lolol :p

 

Jesse sort of doubted that but then again he hadn’t actually met Hanzo. Still. He continued scrolling, brow furrowing slightly. 

 

> i cannot believe this and it is to that nasty bitch i told off

> she is trying to get me to call her mother 

> disgusting dx

 

Oooh. That _had_ to be awkward. Jesse couldn’t hardly imagine some strange woman trying to get him to call her his mama. His mama may not have been no mother but she was still the only one he had. 

 

> i am sooo frustrated

> i need someone to take my mind off this

> uuuugh why are you not answering??? 

> ;( 

> dumb i want you to pay attention to me

> jesseeeeee

 

There was a long pause on the timestamps then, showing Genji messaging him much later. Jesse almost felt bad about not having seen the messages earlier if it hadn’t been for earlier being the time frame in which he was busy being fired. 

 

> jesse are you not back yet??

> :( 

> get back soon

> i am bored

 

That message had come in sometime around 3 AM. Jesse had to wonder if it was physically possible Genji was still up. With the way he didn’t seem to sleep it was possible but could hardly be probable. He decided to send a message anyways. 

 

> Hey Sorry 

 

The reply hit his inbox before he could finish typing his next message. 

 

> there you are lol

 

> Yeah Something came up 

> You doin okay?

 

> i am fine 

> was it your dumb work :p 

 

Something in Jesse’s gut turned and he ran a hand through his still damp hair. 

 

> Yeah

> Dumb work 

 

Jesse turned the phone off momentarily to go at least throw on some boxers and finish toweling off his hair. He’d already forgotten any intentions of sending Genji a shower picture. 

 

> silly

> work sucks

> i have an idea

 

> ?

 

> i take you out for dinner 

> my treat 

> :)

 

Jesse had to admit that sounded damn good. He didn’t technically have anything pressing to do until tomorrow morning but… Well, there wasn’t really a but to be had. He was just maybe a tad anxious to meet Genji in person. 

 

> You're still in the states? 

> I thought you left already

 

> lol i did but it does not matter 

> is this a yes??

 

> Maybe

> I don’t know yet Give me some time to think about it

 

> boo

> okay

> do not take too long though

 

Jesse stared at the time for a while, feigning taking time to think. Wayne had crawled up in his lap, eyes closed contently and tongue hanging out his mouth. When the numbers finally changed to 11:32, Jesse sent his answer. 

 

> Alright

> Dinner sounds great What time?

 

> :o

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who disappears for several months and come back unannounced into the McGenji tag? Me? Maybe me. I think it was me... Anyways, here's chapter 15! And it's a fun one, aside from Jesse being fired. Come talk to me on Twitter @conlainn and don't forget to comment here too! Comments make me writer faster. Or, you know, at all. Gosh, I'll try not to disappear again...


	16. Pleased to Meet You

Lord above, he was going to actually _meet_ him, wasn’t he? Several months into consistent chatting and they hadn’t even swapped names, now in the course of a single day they were going to go on their first date. Pinch him, or punch him, whichever would wake him up fastest. 

 

Jesse slapped his own face lightly. Snap out of it. People were people were people. Same shit, different day! He took a deep breath and ran a comb through his hair again, checking the wrist watch he’d pulled on. His mind lingered on it, drawing up old memories of the man who had given it to him. 

 

He wanted to talk to Gabe something fierce. Something held him back. Something…

 

“Get it together, McCree.” Yeah, that sounded like some shit he’d say. Jesse laughed despite himself. It sounded uncharacteristically shrill and nervous. 

 

Genji was being awfully quiet. Especially with the time he was set to pick Jesse up being so close. He had maybe expected progress shots. Genji liked those, liked to take pictures of himself as he got ready for parties and clubs and meetings. 

 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

 

“Jesse McCree you are thirty-seven years old. God damn it, get a hold of yourself and _act like it_.” He stared at himself very seriously in the mirror. Wayne put both paws on the counter and stuck his head up, cocking his head at his own reflection. Jesse stared for a moment before patting him between the ears. 

 

After much deliberation, Jesse had decided on a business-casual look. He’d chosen a light grey polo with his best pair of blue jeans and boots, waffling on if he should really wear his hat or not. It always felt weird going places without it. The hat stayed in the end as Jesse traded the boots for his one and only pair of dress shoes. He kept tucking and untucking his shirt before finally putting on a different belt and tucking it in for the final time. About the time he was starting to debate shaving, he heard a honk. 

 

He went borderline scrambling for the front window, parting the blinds slightly and peering outside. 

 

“Holy shit.” He fumbled away from the window. Sitting in his driveway next to his shitty old Dodge was a goddamn Mercedes-Benz. Standing outside of said Mercedes-Benz was Genji, leaning against the car with one arm thrown over the top of his vehicle as he did something on his phone. From his back pocket, Jesse’s own phone chimed. He swallowed tightly. 

 

> outside :p

> all of the houses look the same 

 

> Be out in a second

 

That second consisted of him convincing himself that this was far too late to back out now and that whatever bullshit his brain was supplying him with was going to be wrong, had to be wrong. Jesse opens his front door before he can stop himself and steps out, locking the door behind him. 

 

Genji looks up at this point and his gaze is so intense that is actually traps Jesse in place for a moment. That is until Genji starts to grin; his teeth are bright and white and near perfectly straight. Letting go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, Jesse smiles back and hope the nerves don’t show. 

 

He’s wearing white slacks and a pastel green shirt, silver chain hanging off his neck. He looks good. _Really_ good. Jesse suddenly feels under-dressed. 

 

“Hey there.” 

 

“Hello.” His voice is a bit deeper than he expected. Jesse forces himself to stroll as casually as possible over to Genji, trying not to gaze too obviously at his car. 

 

“It’s nice to… See you, I guess? Not like we’re really meetin’, is it.” Genji cocks an eyebrow at this, tipping his head. His smile doesn’t leave his face. 

 

“It is nice to see you as well. Properly, that is. You are much more handsome in person.” To accompany the compliment, Genji’s gaze flicks down Jesse’s body before he returns eye contact. Jesse involuntarily licks his lips. Like riding a bike, he reminds himself. 

 

“I could say the same thing. Didn’t think it was possible for you to get any prettier but here we are.” He actually laughs at this and just a little bit of the nerves piling up inside Jesse leave. 

 

“You are more talkative, as well. I like it. Your voice is wonderful to listen to.” Genji moves around his vehicle to the passenger door, opening it and gesturing. Jesse looks in and whistles lowly despite himself. 

 

He slides into the seat with a thank you and is surprised when the vehicle starts without Genji actually in the driver’s seat. The man enters a second later, having closed Jesse’s door behind him. 

 

“It is good to be doing something fun for a change,” Genji comments off-handedly, punching the vehicle into reverse and backing out of the tight driveway with ease. Jesse just sort of sits with his hands in his lap, trying to not appear like a little kid as he looks around the car. “And hopefully someone, if the night goes well.” 

 

His brain doesn’t process the comment immediately and Jesse blurts an amicable “Yeah” before realizing what he just agreed to. When he looks over, Genji is side-eyeing him with a little smirk. Incapable of coming up with any kind of backtrack for himself, Jesse just laughs. Tit for tat he supposed. 

 

A smooth lane transition took them onto an express ramp. Genji’s fingers drummed against the steering wheel as he slowly pushed the accelerator further forward, sending them gliding down the way. Jesse was actually in marvel of how quiet the car was. He couldn’t even go this fast on the toll road without worrying about blowing a tire, much less having it be a silent, comfortable ride. 

 

“You have gotten quiet.” Genji remarks at some point. 

 

“Hm?... Sorry. Lost in thought. Don’t mean to ignore ya.” 

 

“What are you thinking about?” It’s a gentle probe but some instinctive part of Jesse still bucks against it. He squishes it down. Old habits were rearing their heads at awfully inopportune moments lately. 

 

“Truthfully? This car’a yours. She rides like a beauty. Ne’er heard such a damn silent vehicle quite like this.” Genji preens under the compliment, rolling his shoulders back as one of his hands comes off the wheel to rest on his knee. 

 

“It is impressive, yes. It is my favorite to take out. I will have to let you drive then, later.” Jesse blinks at the offer and gives a soft ‘huh’. 

 

“You don’t have to do that, really. I’m plenty fine just ridin’ shotgun.” He watches as a curious expression crosses Genji’s face; the man does not take his eyes off the road much to Jesse’s relief. He swears he hears him mutter something brief under his breath. 

 

“Do you have much interest in cars? I did not take you for the mechanic type.” 

 

“Why-- you figure ‘m a better ranch hand?” The retort is dry but not mean. Genji chuckles at it, thankfully. 

 

“You did say you enjoy horseback riding.” Ah, fuck. Goddamn it. Genji’s tone is teasing, as if he knows that it was a fib to begin with. Jesse snorts back a laugh and sighs. 

 

“You caught my bullshit?” He asks after a moment. 

 

“Certainly you can not trust someone with cowboy so openly in their name to truly be a cowboy.” Genji says as if what he has uttered is some sagely wisdom passed down. Jesse nods along with it, playing yes-man to the ongoing bit. 

 

“No self-respecting cowboy is caught dead off Farmers Only dot com anyways.” He tosses out, casting a glance out the window. A surprised laugh pops out of Genji at this before he seems to temper himself back to a more controlled volume. 

 

“I should be glad then, that you are not really a cowboy, hm?” Jesse pretends to think about the answer and watches as the easy smirk on Genji’s face starts to grow to a smile again. When they eventually get off the expressway, Jesse finds that Genji is taking him straight into the heart of a city. He quiets down and simply watches. 

 

“We made good time. We are early, even.” Genji announces as he pulls the car up towards the valet dock. Jesse’s jaw has clenched shut and he merely hums tunelessly in acknowledgement. He actually jumps slightly when he feels a firm hand fall on his shoulder. When Jesse turns he locks eyes with Genji and they merely look at one another for a moment. Eventually Genji’s lips quirk and he ducks his head with a soft, nonchalant laugh. 

 

“Relax,” He starts. “You are thinking too hard.” Jesse burned to retort that you could never think too hard but noted that would be a bold faced lie. Instead he shrugged and watched a valet approach the vehicle. 

 

The restaurant was... a lot. People were waiting in a line that nearly went out the front door, dressed to the nines. Jesse could feel himself blanching as Genji casually led him, hand on his shoulder, past the line. He stood out like a sore thumb, like a blister on a bust. The hostess at the front of the line was just as nicely dressed as the guests and Jesse very pointedly ignored the distasteful look she gave him. 

 

“I’m sorry, gentlemen, but I cannot let you in without prior reservation.” Genji merely smiled at her. 

 

“Shimada, party of two.” She looked at Genji as if surprised before glancing down at her reservations list. When she looks back up she glances between Genji and Jesse in slight confusion before putting on her best customer service smile. 

 

“My apologies, Mister Shimada. The table you reserved isn’t quite ready but if you would like to be seated now some arrangements can be made.” Genji doesn’t have to say anything, merely fix the woman with a look. She ducks her head and starts to reconfigure something in her floor book. Jesse merely spectates, noting the less than hushed complaints coming from the patrons they’d skipped past in the line. 

 

After a moment a waiter appears to escort them to their table. Genji is back to being smiles, his hand now finding its way to Jesse’s lower back. The contact is minimal and Jesse curses himself internally for getting even the least bit flustered over it. In true gentleman fashion, Genji pulls a chair for him before he can even make a move to try and do so himself. 

 

“I gotta admit, this is pretty swanky.” Jesse blurts, eyes glued to the crystalline chandelier hanging overhead. Genji is watching him, elbow propped on the table and chin in hand. He seems right tickled. Jesse is wholly conflicted on how he feels about that. 

 

“It is a favorite of my brother’s. As boring as he is, he does have some class. Some.” A pause as Genji straightens up and runs a hand through his hair. The barest hint of his roots are showing. Jesse’s mouth opens, closes, opens, and closes again before he licks his lips and jolts as their waiter approaches them again. 

 

He’s only there to give them an overview of the wine selection and offer other drink options. Genji orders a bottle of champagne and while Jesse would love to order a tall glass of sweet tea he settles on asking for a glass of water. 

 

“I gotta admit, I wouldn’t have been too upset if you’d just taken me to an In-n-Out.” He laughs the comment out and watches Genji tilt his champagne flute and arch an eyebrow. There’s still bemusement in his expression. 

 

“That is hardly dinner. Besides, the first date is the most important time to set your impression. I want my impression to be of high caliber.” Genji’s got him pinned under his thumb like a bug. Jesse can only squirm internally at the half-lidded look Genji is fixing him with as he sips champagne. 

 

“Well, I gotta say, you’re certainly, ah, completin’’ your objective then.” Rather than trying to search for something else to say, Jesse busies his mouth with his own drink. Genji only laughs like something is incredibly funny about the situation and flips his menu open in one hand. For some reason Jesse can’t help but feel like he’s the thing that’s funny and the thought doesn’t sit well with him. 

 

“I do not want to be presumptuous; shall I order for you, Jesse?” The question pulls him out of his thoughts. He blinks at Genji blankly before actually processing what was said to him. 

 

“I’ll take a gander in a second…” Under the table, Jesse feels something firmly but gently nudge against his shin. He glances back to Genji who is smiling at him again, searching for something in his expression. Then another nudge. 

 

“Did you not want any of the champagne. It is lonely to drink alone, especially at a table for two.” Genji’s playful tone and attitude is helping to keep Jesse’s head above the water but he feels like he’s sinking fast. This whole thing feels familiar in the worst way and he’s kicking himself over making comparisons at all. His mouth runs dry at the offer of alcohol. 

 

“Eh… Been trying to hold back on drinkin’ so much. Ain’t good for your liver, y’know?” _Swapped it for cigarettes, they kill ya quicker_. He keeps himself from saying the last line, lips pressing into a tight smile. Genji actually pouts at this and twirls the drink in his flute. 

 

“Boo,” He complains. “For me? Please? It is only champagne.” Fully aware that he should say no immediately, Jesse picks up the second chilled flute that had been sitting idled. Genji’s face lights up and he waves their waiter over to pour Jesse’s drink for him.

 

Jesse is on his second flute embarrassingly quickly but Genji sees nothing of it. Rather than nudging Jesse’s leg he has taken to stroking the inside of his calf. It’s a constant attention that, champagne aside, has him warming up. He honestly can’t tell if it’s because of how long its been or if it’s because it’s Genji. 

 

“I knew you were not light-weight.” Genji says when, slower than his last glass but not slow enough, Jesse gets another refill. 

 

“Hmm.” He hums in reply. The champagne is sweet, the bite of the alcohol a barely there burn on his tongue. While he nurses it down, Jesse has taken to finally looking through the menu but for the amount of stuff he doesn’t even recognize the rest of it doesn’t particularly spark his interest. His expression must be incredibly easy to read because after a moment Genji chimes in. 

 

“Tough time making a decision?” 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

“It is understandable. The menu is very expansive. You may always take me up on the offer from earlier.” Genji may have been keeping a level front most of the night but Jesse caught the slightest hint of excitement in the man’s tone. With a casual shrug, he set down the menu down. 

 

“Sure, why not? Long as ya don’t order me somethin’ weird like snails or frog legs.” Genji snickers and shakes his head. 

 

“And if I did?” 

 

“Well, what am I gonna do about it? Get up and walk off? Guess you’ll just have wasted some money and after the awkward drive home I’d be goin’ to eat some freezer tots.” At this, Genji’s calculated expression breaks with surprise before his face scrunches up and he laughs surprisingly loud. It alarms Jesse in turn before he starts to laugh along. The other patrons of the restaurant fix them with nasty looks but neither of them pays any mind to it.

 

“Was it really that funny, or was that just a really convincin’ pity laugh?” Jesse asks after they’ve both finally calmed down. Genji merely shakes his head, that scrunchy smile still on his face as he continues to giggle periodically. 

 

“It was very funny. I do not think I have ever heard someone use that term. Freezer tots... Do not worry, I have full intentions of making you walk home if you do not clean your plate.” Jesse gives a low whistle at the empty threat. 

 

“Naw, now, not lil’ ol’ me?” Genji nods but before he can continue the bit, their waiter finally approaches them. Jesse sits back and lets Genji order his food, watching his demeanor change as he goes from joking around with him to giving the waiter orders. A little voice in the back of his head murmur that he wouldn’t mind Genji giving _him_ orders. 

 

There’s minuscule wait between ordering and their food arriving. Jesse has managed to stop himself at six flutes of champagne and Genji, despite his little frown, doesn’t object and lets him tap out for the night. The steak that Jesse receives is well appreciated and surprisingly just how he likes it-- medium. He hadn’t really been paying too much attention when Genji ordered but is impressed that the man managed to order the meat to his preference. 

 

They eat in relative silence; it’s likely appreciated by everyone around them. Jesse had gotten Genji talking about his favorite movies earlier and the man had gotten incredibly animated. For now he was busy eating his salad; a plate of grill fish also waited for his attention and Jesse was just a little curious. The steak was amazing, and this definitely felt like a once-in-a-lifetime experience. He wondered if Genji would be insulted if he asked for a bite even though he was mostly done with his own hefty meal. 

 

Turns out he didn’t even have to ask. Genji stopped halfway through his salad and delicately sheared a piece of the fish off with a knife before loading a fork and presenting it to Jesse. Surprised but not disappointed, Jesse set his own utensils down and reached for it. Genji pulled the fork back and smiled. 

 

“Really?” His inquiry was only slightly incredulous. Genji nodded. 

 

With a soft huff and a roll of his eyes, Jesse leaned forward as far as the table would permit him. Genji leaned in as well and carefully pushed the fork into Jesse’s waiting mouth. He definitely felt silly being fed food in public but he had to admit the fish was _really_ good; he wasn’t even that fond of seafood. 

 

“You are so cute!” Jesse mocked wiping his face at the comment. Genji merely twirled his fork between his fingers before going back to eating as if their exchange was nothing to even fret over. Jesse supposed it _wasn’t_ but he was still flustered despite himself. With his mind grasping at straws to keep itself from unraveling, Jesse was abruptly reminded of Fareeha. Suddenly her general actions in regards to Satya made a whole lot of sense. 

 

Genji was a lot slower to finish his meal than Jesse was but as it turned out there was no need to worry about that. He had apparently made arrangements for Jesse to have dessert without him knowing; the second Jesse had cleared his plate the waiter swooped in and replaced it with another one. This one had a very dainty looking slice of cheesecake on it, topped with a drizzle of cream and several strawberries. Despite being full, Jesse’s mouth still watered at the sight of it. 

 

“This for me?” Jesse immediately felt silly for asking but Genji didn’t seem fazed. 

 

“Of course. Who would I be to deny you dessert?” 

 

“A man with a budget.” Jesse murmurs, all too loudly. If Genji hears him he doesn’t say so and certainly doesn’t show so. Despite the knowledge that no amount of cheesecake in the world could make Genji Shimada go broke, a sudden guilt creeps up under Jesse’s skin. 

 

Hesitantly, Jesse picks up a new fork and takes a small bite of the dessert before him. It’s fucking delicious, because of course it is. When he glances up Genji is watching him closely again. 

 

“Men like you deserve nice things.” Genji says unprompted. Jesse can feel his face heat up and shoves another forkful of cheesecake into his face rather than reply. Eventually Genji finishes his own meal and snags a couple of bites from Jesse’s cheesecake before sitting back in content. 

 

“I think I will stay in town for a while. It was very foolish of me to think just dinner would be enough.” 

 

“Don’t have anywhere to be? The Bahamas? South Africa? France?” Jesse was stuffed, eyelids heavy as he fought back the urge to either burp or yawn. Genji gave a chuckle at the quip but waved a hand dismissively. 

 

“Why would I want to go to any of those places when you are not there?” Another arrow to the heart from Cupid’s bow. Jesse nearly giggled like a school girl, smile slightly dopey. It was either Genji’s charm or the fact he had dranken just enough alcohol to loosen himself up but he was feeling right as rain. 

 

“Naw, now, you don’t mean that. Who wouldn’t wanna be loungin’ ‘round drinkin’ cocktails on the beach?” Genji seems to consider this for a moment before a sly look crosses his face. Jesse can’t help the tilt of curiosity that strikes him. 

 

“Perhaps you are right, but I think I would still prefer your presence in any case. Next time I go to one of those places perhaps I should have you accompany me?” Jesse’s first instinct was to decline, his mind skipping step one and flouncing its way to step three. What he wanted to do was say the next date should be on him. Luckily, Jesse didn’t say anything and merely stared at him. Genji’s eyebrows rose up at the silence. 

 

“I… Sorry-- Just, let me do somethin’ for you first. Next time, that is.” 

 

“Next time.” Genji says back. The inflection of his voice isn’t quite clear. 

 

“Next time.” Jesse repeats simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrow... The long awaited first date. I hope this is satisfactory for my readers! It's, I think, a little longer than the other chapters... Thanks for sticking around as I slowly get back into updating my stuff! Comments, as always appreciated. Check my profile for places to contact me! Addio!


	17. Okay?

_Next time._

 

Jesse had been sitting down just inside the door to his house for what felt like hours. Genji had dropped him off and had gone in for a kiss that Jesse had stupidly pulled back from. Not from not wanting to kiss him-- Lord, no. He just… hadn’t been expecting it? He should have, should have expected it, especially from Genji. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. 

 

He had taken it so _well_ too. Given him a knowing little smile before running a thumb over his cheek and pulling away. Jesse had been breathless, kiss or no kiss, as he watched Genji get back into his car and drive away. 

 

And that was how he ended up here, on the floor, cursing himself to Hell and back. _Stupid_. Wayne had since gotten comfy on the floor by his feet seeing as Jesse had made it clear he had not intention of moving. He wanted desperately to go sprint after Genji and kiss him himself. 

 

 _Next time._

 

Right. Next time. If there was going to be a next time. Fingers snagging at the roots of his hair, Jesse pulled fruitlessly and chewed on the insides of his mouth. God, just because he hadn’t kissed him didn’t mean there wasn’t going to be a second date! He needed to get his head out of his ass. 

 

It wasn’t until the alarm on his phone went off that Jesse realized he’d really screwed the pooch. Had damn well impregnated said pooch. Was going to be saddled with several legal fees, a jail sentence, and 18 years worth of child support for his weird human-dog hybrid children. That was his alarm telling him to wake up for _work_. Had he really sat there the whole night agonizing over this? 

 

Too late to back down now. Standing up, Jesse steeled himself and went to brew a cup of coffee. 

 

The subsequent work day was absolute torture. Jesse was by no means a crying kind of man but he’d nearly been brought to tears repeatedly. He was frustrated, not just at himself but nearly everything that came near him. If it breathed the same air as him or occupied the same space it was highly likely that it was finding some new and fascinating way to piss him off beyond his parameters to cope. When it came time to clock out, Jesse was one second away from self-destructing in a glorious flourish of inventive curses and violence. 

 

Until he shut up and stuffed a lit cigarette between his teeth that was. 

 

He stood outside his car and puffed thoughtfully until he stopped having so many thoughts to begin with. By the time his cigarette was nothing but a column of ash, he was ready to actually drive home. Which was only then delayed by him climbing in and checking his phone. 

 

> i miss your voice already :(

> instead i am stuck listening to my brother scold me about coming back to the united states for “personal reasons” 

> yes, my brother, dearest

> it is called 

> having a life

> i forget you have never heard of such a concept smh

 

Genji’s messages are a slight balm to Jesse’s increasingly fragile state of being and while he doesn’t reply in the moment he makes note to do so later. Thumbing through notifications, Jesse finds one a little out of the ordinary. 

 

> Did you make it Home?... 

 

It wasn’t often that Gabriel Reyes decided to join the rest of the 21st century and use his phone for something other than calls. A stab of guilt punches Jesse in the gut at how long he’d left the message sitting in his inbox. He quickly responds in the moment. 

 

> Yes Sorry

> Just saw this

> I’m okay

 

> It’s OK... 

> Are you going to stop by today?...

 

> No Not really feelin up to it

> I’ll stop by soon though

 

Just having Gabe ask him if he was going to come by has Jesse suddenly feeling like he should; He doubts he’d be good company though given the mood he’s in. Especially if Olivia is going to be hanging around prying at him for information. 

 

Jesse’s brain autopilots him home, through the door, and to his bed. He flops in it unceremoniously without so much as a hello to his dog. Wayne thus proceeds to ignore him, avoiding the bedroom like the plague. Jesse would have been hurt were he even conscious. 

 

When he wakes up its to a brain full of static, a mouthful of cotton, and a stomach full of empty. He groans and rolls over. The time isn’t entirely clear but it can’t be any sensible time to be awake. Jesse is nearly one hundred percent sure of that. When he fumbles for his pocket and pulls out his phone it’s to the fantastic revelation that its dead. Which is just lovely, as it now means he’ll have to fumble around in the dark for the cord. Great. 

 

He finds it. Eventually. 

 

He lets it sit for a moment as he reaches out and gropes blindly for the lamp on his nightstand. The light flickers to life and blinds him momentarily as he shields his face with a hand. Sitting there, Jesse enjoys a blissful thoughtless moment as he stares at the wall blankly. 

 

When the thoughtless moment passes with the creeping introduction of coherent ideas, Jesse turns his phone on.

 

Just his luck it’s an hour before he’s set to wake up again for another full day of work. He groans inwardly and considers quitting everything to live in a box under a bridge. The thought doesn’t even spark any humor in him. He clicks his phone back off and then the lamp before settling down in the ensuing darkness and waiting for the dreaded alarm to tell him to kick it into gear. There’s not even a shred of possibility for him to sneak in extra sleep; He just waits. 

 

The routine is all the same. Coffee, food, shower, teeth, dress, shoes, leave. When Jesse arrives at work, he can already feel the exhaustion seeping into him. He wants desperately to be anywhere but where he is. 

 

“Same shit…” He murmurs under his breath. 

 

It’s the middle of the day and nowhere near the end of his shift when he finds himself sitting alone in the back with his third cigarette of the day slowly burning down between his lips. Hands absent, Jesse pulls his phone out. 

 

> I’m gonna lose it

 

He stares at the screen for a moment before the typing notification comes up. 

 

> what about? 

 

It’s a surprise Fareeha even answers. He knows her no phones on duty policy. 

 

> Everything

 

> well that sure clears that up. lol

> it’s only four

 

> I know That’s the problem

> It’s only 4

 

> one of those days, huh?

 

> Yeah One of those days

 

Jesse runs his hands over his face and for the fifth time that day contemplated doing something crazy. It seemed everybody he knew was… content. Had found their spot. Their niche. A swell of emotions rocks Jesse’s figurative boat and he grinds his teeth together painfully in an attempt to temper them. 

 

> I wanted to be a writer 

 

Hot tears push to get out as Jesse feels himself starting to crumble. Fareeha seems to waffle on what to say, typing for a while before stopping and starting again. 

 

> yeah?

 

> Yeah When I was young

 

> jesse, are you okay? 

 

After a moment of consideration, and several attempts to try and come up with a suitable answer that didn’t sound like bullshit, Jesse replied. 

 

> I don’t know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is significantly shorter than I wanted it to be but! That's alright I guess. I hope despite its length we can all enjoy it as another step in this story. Thanks for reading and I'll be sure to have more content packed into the next couple chapters to make up for this! Happy reading!


End file.
